


baby you are my angel

by applesauce6



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little angst, Adora is an Angel, Alternate Universe - College/University, Catra Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Angel AU, Human Catra, M/M, Modern Setting, Sexual Tension, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauce6/pseuds/applesauce6
Summary: Angel #127 (alias: Adora Gray) is a hard working, loyal, free-spirited angel has gotten her first task assigned by her advisor, Light Hope. There's a very important rule for the angel though, she isn't suppose to become emotionally attached to any humans. That should be simple enough right? I mean every angel knows that! Angel #127's task is to help a girl named Catrina Weaver find the right path in life, since she is in a very rough patch right now. Everything should go smoothly for the young angel right? Wrong, immediately Catra and Adora clash with each other and have a very rocky relationship. And on top of that there is a lot of tension between the two girls. But it'll be fine... right?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So this is my first fan fiction I've ever wrote and I hope you guys like it. This work is inspired by the webtoon "Devil #4" so I suggest you guys so check that webtoon out it's really good haha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this story and if you guys have any questions, suggestions, or constructive criticism, please leave a comment down below and I'll for sure check it out. Thank you :)

“You wanted to see me, Light Hope?”

“Ah, yes come in Angel #127. Please, take a seat,” Light Hope ordered, hands crossed on her desk.

A blonde, muscular, angel wearing a white gown made her way towards her desk and pulled out a chair, clearly nervous about why she had been called to her advisor's office. “Have I done something wrong?”

Light Hope shook her head robotically, “Of course not #127, you are one of Heaven’s most diligent angel’s, fresh out the academy,” the woman cleared her throat, “I have your first task ready for you.”

#127 was clearly excited but tried to maintain her calm physique. This is what she has trained for, all of those classes about human behavior, the basics of human needs, even the psychology of humans. All of those hours of classes and assignments have finally paid off! The angel was excited to help someone change their life for the better. “Really? What is it?”

Light Hope slid a piece of paper with a picture on it towards the angel, “This is Catrina Weaver”, the blonde angel was mesmerized by the picture of the girl. The girl had wild brunette hair, freckles sprinkled on her face, a toothy smirk, and heterochromia. She tried to divert her eyes away from the girl’s golden brown eye and ocean blue eye, but failed miserably.

“Catrina is a college student that is studying at Brightmoon University in Etheria. She has a lot of potential in life but has a hard time finding the right path to stride on,” Light Hope continued, but noticed that the young angel was distracted, Light Hope grimaced and cleared her throat to get #127’s attention. The angel blushed and muttered a quick “sorry,” and returned her attention to her advisor. “As I was saying, the other Head Angels and I have picked you for this job since we have unanimously agreed that your personality is compatible with Catrina’s.You will look after Catrina for 2 years, after that your contract with her will end.”

The angel bowed her head, “Thank you I am honored to have been picked for this task.”

“Now we will have to go over the basic rules and information you will need when you descend to Earth.”

“Um, Light Hope? When exactly will I be leaving for Earth?”

“Since the situation that Catrina has is urgent, you will be leaving in two days.”

"Hold on, two days? That’s way too soon!" #127 thought, "Where will I live? Will I be homeless? Oh man, I can’t be homeless, they'll eat me alive out there from what I learned in my Human 101 class. Human’s can be pretty brutal sometimes, after all it’s everyone from themself."

As if Light Hope could read the young angel’s mind, she spoke up, “Do not worry, the angels in training have it all covered. They already provided you a place to stay, some money for clothing and food, a phone for communication with us and the humans, since you will have to be friendly towards them. Oh, and they already covered your alias also.”

“Now onto the more important things,” the angel took a deep breath, she knew how intense Light Hope could be sometimes, “Under no circumstances will you develop any type of feelings for your client, not platonic, and especially not romantic. Remember, you are a guardian angel, not a friend and definitely not a lover.”

The blonde tried to ease the tension in the room, “Well, duh! That’s Angel 101 stuff, I already knew that Light Hope.”

Light Hope frowned and the angel felt herself shrink under her gaze, “ That’s exactly what Angel #2 had said. Don’t you remember what happened to her?

“Um, well yeah, Angel #2 was assigned a role to an old woman named Razz and her alias was Mara Diaz. As Angel #2 became closer to Razz, the two have bonded with each other and soon formed a mother - daughter like relationship. Angel #2 got caught showing emotion to a human and was terminated.

“That’s right. Now #127, I have high hopes for you. Don’t let me down. Don’t become another Mara.”

#127 coughed, “Um, so, what’s my role?”

“You will be acting as a transfer college student at Brightmoon University. You will be majoring in physical therapy and you have a part time job in the campus coffee shop, which happens to be where Catrina works too.”

“Got it, what’s my alias?”

“Adora Gray.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who the fuck are you! Why are you following me!” Catra yelled at the stranger.
> 
> The blonde stepped forward, and with a flick of a wrist a paper appeared in her hand. The girl cleared her throat and read off of the paper, “Hello, I am Angel #127, and I am assigned to be your guardian angel.”
> 
> What the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So this is the second chapter of this series and I hope you enjoy reading it. I really like writing this series so it makes me really happy that I know you guys are enjoying my work! As always if you guys have questions, suggestions, or constructive criticism, please leave a comment down below! :)

“Hey! Hey Catra! Wait up!”

The brunette turned around to see her best friend, Scorpia, running towards her. “Hey Scorpia, come on or we’ll be late to Humanities. I swear that professor is always on my ass if I do one slip up.”

“Whew,” she panted, “you are just s-so fast. H-how are you so fast?”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, “Scorpia, you’re literally on the football team.”

Scorpia and Catra stared at each other for a couple seconds until the bigger girl embraced her best friend in a bear hug, “Oh Wildcat! You know me so well!”

“What the-” Catra said squirming out of Scorpia’s grip, “Let me- _Let me go!_ You know I hate it when you do this!”

Scorpia dropped the angry brunette and looked at the ground.

Catra saw how upset her friend was and sighed, “I’m sorry Scorpia, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that,” She took a deep breath, “It’s just uh, Weaver called this morning, so I’m not in the best mood. I’m sorry.”

Scorpia frowned, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry Wildcat I didn’t know! I should have known something was up, you look terrible! Um, no offence.” Scorpia wasn’t wrong, Catra did look terrible, bags under her eyes, it looked like she got zero hours of sleep. Catra’s face also looked thinner than normal, has she been eating? “I am such a bad friend!”

The brunette lightly punched Scorpia on the shoulder, “Oh my goddddd, shut uppp! I was just up last night studying for a test, and I didn’t bother to eat so I’m really fucking tired right now, especially after the call with Weaver. Fucking hate that bitch. But, I was the bitchy one and I took it out on you. So I’m sorry Scorpia.”

Scorpia smiled at her friend and together the pair walked in a comfortable silence to the lecture hall.

“Pst, Catra. Cattrrrrrrraaaaa.”

Catra gripped her pen in annoyance, “Jesus fuck, Scorpia, what do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to take notes? I can’t afford to fail another class!” Catra hissed.

“I know, I know! But this is important! Look over there, I think it’s a new student, I’ve never seen her before. She’s really pretty too!”

Catra turned her head, and sure enough, there was a new student in her Humanities class. The girl had luscious blonde hair tied up in a neat ponytail that had a little poof on top. (Catra snickered at the poof, but thought it was also cute) She had a very athletic build, her muscles showing through her red hoodie. Jesus how much did this girl work out? However, Catra found herself lost in the new student’s hypnotic blue eyes that were staring back into her.

 _Fuck._ She was looking at her too.

Catra quickly turned her head back to Scorpia, “Seriously a new girl is so important I have to risk missing something in my notes?”

“Well, a hot new girl is so important.”

Catra slapped her forehead.

“Come on Wildcat, you’ve been single forever! Don’t you want to meet anyone new?”

“Ughhhh. I told you already, I don’t need anyone, I’m fine by myself,” Catra said, continuing taking notes, “Plus, I don’t have time to meet anyone right now, and the last time you played matchmaker with me, it didn’t end so great.”

Scorpia nodded, “I mean I thought you and Alex would hit it off.”

“She said that she loved me on the first date. Nuh uh, I was not going to deal with that. Plus look at her she’s literally a princess and look at me no way she would be interested in someone like me.”

“So you admit you’re interested?”

“I never said that,” Catra was blushing furiously, “I’m just saying hypothetically if I was interested in this girl, she wouldn't be into me. I’m literally the scum of this university.”

Scorpia ruffled the brunette’s already messy hair, “Come on Wildcat, give yourself some credit a lot of people actually have the hots for you.”

“Those people need to see an optometrist.”

As the lecture dragged on, Catra found herself glancing at the mysterious student once in a while. Everytime she did, the blonde was looking at her too.

“Bye Scorpia, I’m going to go back to my place now.”

“Wait, but I thought we were getting lunch together with Perfuma?”

Catra smacked her forehead, “There’s no way I’m going to be third wheeling with you and the Queen of Vegans on your little date.”

Scorpia flushed bright red, “It’s not a date! Come on, we’re just having lunch!”

Catra started to walk away, “No, you deserve to have a fun time with your girlfriend.”

Scorpia yelled back, “She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Future girlfriend!” Catra corrected and waved behind her shoulder, “You’ll thank me later!”

Catra’s apartment wasn’t far from Brightmoon’s campus, it was around a 10 minute walk. Catra doesn’t bother driving to school since finding a parking space was a nightmare. On her walk home, Catra could swear she was being followed. The brunette whipped her head around, and low and behold, the new student was following her.

“What the fuck?” Catra thought walking faster, “This girl was staring at me throughout the entire lecture and now she’s following me? Is she some kind of spy? Is this chick part of the mafia or something? Fuck, am I going to die today? Sure I’ve taken some drugs at parties but is that enough to get on some hit list?”

Catra turned into a small alleyway and waited for this girl to come in behind her so she could confront this strange girl. Sure enough, the blonde was face to face with Catra in an alleyway, just a couple feet in between them.

“I’m going to die today aren’t I,” Catra muttered under her breath.

Fuck, and the girl was prettier up close too. Catra could see how this girl had like zero pores, she looked ethereal. She could see her soft strawberry pink colored lips, it almost made Catra want to walk forward and kis- No! Catra shook her head at that thought, she couldn’t get distracted, not when she’s probably about to die right now!

“Who the fuck are you! Why are you following me!” Catra yelled at the stranger.

The blonde stepped forward, and with a flick of a wrist a paper appeared in her hand. The girl cleared her throat and read off of the paper, “Hello, I am Angel #127, and I am assigned to be your guardian angel.”

_What the fuck._

They stood in the alleyway and it seemed like time stopped around them. Catra looked at the girl, unfazed by what she said. Wow Blondie either must be one hell of a liar or she’s crazy. Catra started to laugh, she laughed so loud that the girl flinched at the sound, tears were even starting to peak out of Catra’s mismatched eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, did I say something funny?” the girl asked. That question made the brunette laugh harder.

Catra wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, “Are you even hearing yourself right now?”

“I know it probably sounds a little weird but it’s the trut-”

“Oh man, I really thought I was going to die today, since you were following me around all day,” Catra wheezed trying not to laugh again, “But no, you are just some weirdo trying to fuck me up saying you’re my guardian angel or something.”

“How do you think I made that paper appear out of nowhere! I told you I’m an angel! I’m here to help you!”

“Listen princess-”

“ _Angel_.”

“ _Princess_.” Catra insisted. The taller girl huffed in annoyance. Catra was about to laugh again since the girl’s face was just so cut- so dumb when she was upset. “You could just be some hell of a magician and trying to scam me or something and make me sign a dumb contract that takes my life insurance or some bullshit like that.”

Frustrated, the girl waved her hands once more and the contract came flying to Catra stopping right in front of her face so she could read it. Catra gasped, “What the fuck.”

“Think any magician can do that?” the girl said proudly.

Catra pushed the paper out of her face, “Well, if you’re an angel or something, why don’t you show me your wings?”

The girl looked embarrassed, “Well we’re in public right now what if someone sees me? Only my client, you, is supposed to know that I’m an angel. I can take you to my apartment and I promise I’ll show you the wings and I’ll explain everything. We just need to go somewhere private.”

“Uhhhh… that sounds really sketchy. How do I know you’re not going to kill or anything like that?”

The girl twiddled her thumbs trying to think of an answer, “Umm… you don’t? Just trust me okay?”

“It’s hard to trust someone that you’ve only talked to for a couple of minutes,” Catra retorted.

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek and looked around, there was no one in the alleyway and no one walked by it. She sighed, “Okay I’ll show you know, but after that we’re going to my apartment to talk over the contract.”

Catra found a wall to lean against, “Go for it princess.”

“I’m an angel!”

She shrugged, “Whatever you say.”

The girl took a deep breath and when she exhaled a bright light appeared, blinding Catra temporarily. “Oh well, I guess I should have told you to cover your eyes. Sorry I’m new at this.”

Catra rubbed her eyes a couple of times, “Yeah princess, you are one hell of a magic-”

She couldn’t believe her eyes, there she was, the blonde chick with wings! Wings! Was Catra high right now? No that couldn’t be she stopped taking drugs months ago. Catra rubbed her eyes once more to confirm that she is seeing this correctly.

“Am I seeing this shit right?”

She flapped her wings and smirked, Catra wanted to smack that grin off of her face so badly. “I guess so,” the girl said, and in a blink of an eye, the wings disappeared presenting a normal girl in front of Catra again.

“So, are you ready to listen?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra head to Adora's apartment and explains the rules of having a guardian angel. The two get along well but for some reason Catra lashes out and leaves the meeting leaving Adora appalled. Catra goes to Scorpia for advice. Needing some fresh air, Adora walked about the campus and runs into a familiar couple.

They walked back to the girl’s apartment which happened to be a block away from Catra’s. (But Catra didn’t want to expose herself like that so she kept quiet about being “neighbors”) The blonde opened the door to her apartment studio, and Catra walked in. It was a very nice studio apartment, much nicer than the one Catra owns. (Mostly because Catra doesn’t care to clean up after herself) The apartment had a small kitchen when you walked in, there was no bedroom so the girl just had a mattress in the corner of the room, there was also a small bathroom to the right of the door.

Catra whistled, “Nice place you got here princess.”

The girl groaned, “Why do you keep calling me that? It’s infuriating!”

The brunette put on her signature smirk, “Good.”

The blonde girl huffed to cover up a smile teasing at the corners of her lips, and grabbed Catra’s wrist and led them to her kitchen counter. “Aren’t you supposed to be an angel? Aren’t angels less violent than this?” Catra teased.

“I  _ am _ an angel, and I was not being violent,” she took a deep breath trying to maintain her composure, “I am just simply showing my guest to where my, ‘office,’ is.”

The angel snapped her fingers together and on the counter appeared a stack of papers filled with information. Catra swore she just got a headache looking at all of the papers. “Hold on, we are going to go through all of that?” The angel nodded, Catra buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly. 

“Relax we’re just going to go over the basic information,” The angel shuffled through her papers and grabbed one, which Catra assumed was her notes, and read off of it, “Hello, I am Angel #127, but-”

“There’s no way I’m calling you Angel #127 that’s too much of a mouthful to say all of the time.”

The angel glared at her, but there was no heat behind it, and then cleared her throat, “But for this task my name is Adora Gray-”

Catra laughed, “Your name is Adorable?” The name matched her face though, but Catra would never admit that outloud.

“No! It’s Adora! A-do-ra! Three syllables, three!” the angel groaned and found herself lost in Catra’s heterochromia eyes but eventually broke out of its trance, “Look I didn’t give myself that name, it was my advisor okay! now if you please let me continue, I want to get through this quickly!” 

Catra raised both hands in defeat and allowed Adora to continue, “I was assigned to you, Catrina Weaver-”

Catra cringed when Adora used her full name and couldn’t help but interrupt the angel one last time, “I’m sorry, but no. Don’t call me that, just call me Catra okay? I’m just Catra… Please just call me Catra.” 

The angel didn’t question the girl’s behavior but instead got a pen out and wrote in “Catra” and crossed out the brunette’s full name. “Anyways, I was assigned to you, Catra, to be your guardian angel. That is because our scouts have noticed that you are going through a hard patch in your life and that is why I am here to help you out. I was specifically chosen for this task because my superiors have unanimously decided that my personality is the most compatible with yours.”

“Now let’s go over the three main rules, they are pretty vague, but I think you’ll understand them,” Catra nodded wondering when this dreadful meeting will be over. She just wanted to go back to her apartment where her cat, Melog, was and maybe get some homework done. Who was she kidding, the minute Catra gets back home, she would snuggle up with Melog and rewatch  _ Avatar: The Last Airbender _ on Netflix for the fifth time.“Rule #1, you are not allowed to tell  _ anyone _ that I am an angel. Rule #2 we are not to have any personal connections besides me being your guardian angel. So, we cannot be friends or have relationships of any sorts. Rule #3 I am to be around you all day to watch your behavior and make sure you don’t get into any trouble.”

“Woah, woah, all day?” the angel nodded, “24 hours? 7 days a week?” the angel nodded again, “That’s a little too much don’t you think?” 

“Well I am your guardian angel, I have to protect you from anything, that is my job of course. Look it’s on the contract.” Adora showed Catra the paper.

_ Oh Catrina, how useless you are that you need a guardian angel to babysit you all day _

Shut up. Now was not the time. Catra tried to tune out her adoptive mother’s voice. 

_ I’ve always known you were weak, even the angels think you are weak, that’s why they sent Adora here. You are pathetic! _

Her adoptive mother’s voice echoed in her head.

_ Pathetic…  _

_ Pathetic… _

_ Pathetic…  _

Catra shoved the paper out of her face, startling Adora.

She didn’t want this, the whole point of moving out of her adoptive mother’s home for university was to prove that she was independent, that she didn’t need anyone, that she was strong. Catra wanted to show her adoptive mother that she is capable of living without her, she was going to prove her wrong. She was going to prove to everyone that underestimated her wrong. But now, poof, an angel appeared to make things easier for her. No, Catra didn’t want that she didn’t need help from anyone, she just wanted to be by herself, that’s what being strong is about right? Being independent and doing things yourself, is it not?

“Yeah? Well guess what? I didn’t ask for this, I never wanted a guardian angel, I can do things on my own! I don’t need a guardian angel, especially if the angel is you! So just fuck off!” Adora was shocked by her client’s sudden outburst. Even though Adora was taller than Catra she felt like she was shrinking under the glare of Catra’s golden brown and blue eyes.

“Wait Catra! What’s wrong you can tell me I can help you!” Adora cried out.

“Are you stupid or something? Ugh whatever, I’m outta here,” Catra stood up from the kitchen counter, grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment.

  
  
  


What just happened? This had to be a joke. There’s no way Adora and Catra’s personalities were compatible. Light Hope had to be toying with her, it just wasn’t possible. No, Adora was just frustrated besides what had happened at the end of the meeting, she actually liked being around Catra, she wouldn’t bring that up of course. There’s just something about Catra’s gruff exterior that Adora wanted to break down, she knew behind all of the walls protecting Catra’s heart, there was someone soft and caring inside. At least, that was what Adora hoped. Adora walked in circles in her apartment trying to process what had just happened. This was not how this was supposed to go! She was just supposed to fill in the details of being Catra’s guardian angel and now the girl disappeared to who knows where! Well, technically Adora could always teleport to Catra’s side, since they were bonded, being her guardian angel and all. But, graduating top of her class in Humans 101, Adora knows that people like Catra would want to be alone after an outburst like that. She sighed, but her job as guardian angel was to help Catra if she had fits like that, and lead her to the right path. Adora decided it was best for her to leave Catra alone for now. Now Adora was all alone in her apartment, she had to get out, she swore whenever she looked over at the kitchen counter she could see the ghost of the brunette sitting there with her signature smirk. Adora left her apartment hoping to get some fresh air. 

The angel found herself walking around her university’s campus. What? It’s not like she had anything better to do or anywhere else to go. Adora sighed, her thoughts invading her mind, “What if I wasn’t good enough for this task? Come on this is my first task, how could I have screwed it up so badly already? Oh man, come on Adora you are better than this, you’ll figure it out don’t worry, don’t wor-”

Adora slammed into someone and fell to the ground. She rubbed her lower back and looked up. Looking down at here was a dark-skinned boy wearing a crop top and besides him was a short girl with messy, but stylish cotton candy colored hair.

“Oh man, are you okay? I’m  _ so _ sorry!” the boy said reaching out to help Adora up.

“Yeah, um, I’m okay. Are you okay?” Adora asked,while she grabbed the boy’s hand.

The boy chucked, “Yeah I’m all good.”

“Hey… you’re that new girl aren’t you?” the shorter girl asked, “Adora Gray right?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, that’s me,” Adora smiled awkwardly at the pair.

“Oh I’ve heard all about you! Sorry that was a little creepy, I swear I’m not stalking you! It’s just that my mom, Angella, is the dean so she told me there was going to be a new transfer student coming,” the girl smiled warmly, “Oh, I’m Glimmer by the way, and this is my boyfriend, Bow”

Bow smiled and waved at Adora, “So how do you like Brightmoon so far?”

“Um… it’s v-very nice so far, I um, like the campus, it’s uh, very, what's the word, prestigious,” Adora said, stumbling through her words. Even if she did graduate top of her class in Human 101, she was very awkward when it came to interacting with people. 

Glimmer beamed, “Hey, since you’re new here why don’t you hang out with us a little bit? We’d love to show you around town a little. Bow and I are actually going to meet with some friends down at the Crimson Waste and drink a little. Are you down for that?”

Adora stared at the shorter girl, not really sure what to do in a situation like this, “Um yeah sure, I don’t think I’ll be drinking though. I’m, uh, not a fan of alcohol.” Adora has read how humans could be consumed by drugs and alcohol, and how those addictions destroyed their lives. She didn’t want to accidentally become addicted and screw up her mission more. Sure, she drank some wine in Heaven, but she wasn’t even a fan of that. 

Bow shrugged, “Sounds like a plan,” he wrapped his arms around Glimmer and Adora’s shoulders and the trio started to walk towards the bar. 

  
  
  


Catra stormed out of Adora’s apartment, and fled on the streets, trying not to break down in public. She opened up her phone, searched for Scorpia’s contact and called her. After a few rings she answered.

_ “Hey Wildcat what up?” _

“Hey Scorpia, is this a bad time?” Catra said nervously.

_ “Nope, I just got back from lunch with Perfuma. I'm heading to my place right now. What’s going on? Are you okay?” _

Catra took a deep breath trying so hard not to cry, “I’ll explain everything to you okay? But can we meet at your place?”

_ “Of course! Yeah, my door is always open, and you won’t have to worry about Entrapta because she is out right now doing some lab experiment or something.” _

The brunette sighed in relief, “Thanks so much Scorpia, I’ll be there in 10 okay?”

_ “Okay see you!”  _

Catra hung up and started to jog to her friend’s house. Jogging always helped Catra be in peace, there’s just something about the wind blowing on your face that calmed the girl down. Maybe it was because the wind cooled her burning face, or maybe it was because running is all Catra could do. Catra ran from everything, but she wasn’t ready to admit that. 

Catra knocked on the door of Scorpia’s apartment. “Oh hey Wildcat, come in, so what’s up?”

The brunette kicked her shoes off, “It’s Adora fucking Gray, that new student. She’s really getting on my nerves.”

“Oh so you’ve talked with her?” Scorpia said with a grin on her face that Catra wanted to smack.

“More or less.” she grumbled. 

“So what’s the problem?”

“She’s just fucking pissing me off! She just showed up out of nowhere and decided that she wants to change my life!”

Scorpia cocked her head to the side, “Uh, do you mean she wants to be friends with you?”

“What? No I mean that she’s a gua-” Catra cursed under her breath and shook her head. She couldn’t let it slip that Adora was her guardian angel, as much as Catra hated Adora and her stupid perfect face, with gorgeous blue eyes and bright pink lip- Catra buried that thought. She wouldn’t expose her like that. “Sorry, I was thinking about something else. But yes! She wants to be friends with me and she’s coming on way too strong. It's annoying as hell!”

The bigger girl raised an eyebrow and laughed, “Come on Catra. She seems like a nice girl, just give her a chance okay? Plus who knows maybe a friendship could turn into a rela-”

“Don’t say relationship! There’s no way!” Catra looked at the floor. It's not like she could date her, she’s an angel afterall. According to Adora, it’s against the rule for her. Of course Catra found Adora attractive, who wouldn’t? But still, Adora probably hated Catra now since she lashed out at her like that. Fuck, Catra messed up. God she was going to go to Hell for telling an angel to fuck off. Well, Catra already knew she was going to hell the minute she was born, so one way or another, it’s a one way ticket to Hell. “Ughhhhh, she probably hates me now anyways!”

“I’m confused she wants to be your friend right? Why would she hate you?”

Catra twiddled her thumbs and looked at her feet, “Um… I may have told her to fuck off.”

“Catra!”

“I’m sorry okay! I know I fucked up! I know that… Ugh I can’t think about this right now it’s stressing the fuck out of me. I need a drink.”

Scorpia frowned, “I dunno Catra, didn’t your therapist tell you not to drink until you feel no emotions?”

Catra made puppy eyes at her friend, “Come on Scorpia, the Crimson Waste is a 10 minute walk from here, plus we haven’t had a girl’s night out in such a long time.”

Scorpia grimace, “Ahh… I can’t say no to a girl’s night out. Fine! Why not? We don’t have any lectures tomorrow anyways.”

Catra hugged Scorpia, “Yes! Thank you Scorpia! You’re the best!”

“Awh, you’re making me blush Wildcat.”

  
  
  
  


“Bow! Glimmer! Over here,” said a voice coming from the corner of the bar. Adora, Bow and Glimmer went towards the voice and there was a booth in the very corner of the bar that seated four other people. “Oh, hello! You must be the new student, Adora Gray is it?” 

“Huh, oh uh yeah. That’s me.”

“Seahawk calm down, you’re scaring the girl,” said the girl with navy blue hair.

“I’m sorry dearest, but I just got so excited it’s not everyday we get a new transfer student! Where are you from?”

Adora thought for a second, “Um I was homeschooled.” Did that even make sense? Could you transfer to a college being homeschooled? Adora wasn’t sure but good thing the group didn’t mention it again. 

“Anyways,” Bow said wrapping an arm around Adora’s shoulders, “The one with the mustache is Seahawk, the grumpy looking girl with the blue hair is Mermista, the one who looks like the Walmart version of Rapunzel is Perfuma, and the one with her eyes looked to her phone is Frosta.”

“Frosta? But she’s like ten!” Adora exclaimed.

Frosta looked up at her phone and glared daggers into Adora’s eyes, “I’m eleven and three quarters,” she looked back at her phone.

I’m babysitting Frosta,” Mermista said with a monotone voice, “She’s allowed in the bar because Perfuma’s friend owns it so they pulled some strings to get her in. As long as she doesn’t drink anything, we’ll be fine.”

“Yes, Huntara is quite nice under her gruff physique,” Perfuma pipped, taking a sip out of her pink cocktail. 

Adora smiled, then she, Bow, and Glimmer sat down at the booth. Everyone except for Frosta and Adora ordered rounds of shots and talked drunkenly for about an hour and a half. But to Adora, it seemed like forever. 

When Seahawk was recalling a tale of setting one of Mermista’s boats on fire, Adora excused herself to the bathroom. While she was looking for the bathroom, Adora pushed past a sea of drunken people trying to dance. However, a familiar looking brunette at the bar caught her attention.

“Catra?” she thought out loud. Adora was sure that was Catra, Adora could recognize the brunette anywhere. There was just something about Catra that Adora was always drawn to. Maybe it was her little cocky smirk, or her gorgeous eyes. She shook her head, now was not the time to get distracted. Adora saw that she was seated with her friend from Humanities class. Her chest clenched when she saw the pair together drinking and laughing but she ignored the feeling, she didn’t know what it meant anyways. It probably wasn’t important. 

Adora could hear an enraged Mermista back at the booth telling Seahawk off, “I swear, lighting my dad’s boat on fire and asking me to senior prom wasn’t that romantic! Do you know how much the damage cost? God I’m not drunk enough for this. Perfuma hand me another glass.” 

Adora made her way to the bar and tapped on the brunette’s shoulder. Catra and her friend turned around to look at Adora, the brunette stared into Adora’s eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to remember who she was. Eventually, she drunkenly grinned at the angel. 

“H-Heeeyyy Adoorraa…” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Adora taking care of Drunk Catra??? Also did you guys see the hints that Adora is kinda attracted to Catra? The tension is just going to get stronger in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading my fan fiction it really means a lot to me. Please leave a comment under this chapter if you have any questions, suggestions, or constructive criticism :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora taking care of drunk Catra and ignoring her feelings for her. There's some sexual tension. A mention of unresolved beef between Catra and Glimmer.

Adora looked at Catra, she looked like a mess. Her hair all over her bright red face, and she was so… floppy. Catra slumped forward rested her head on the table and just giggled. “Is she alright?” Adora pointed at the girl.

Scorpia ate the little strawberry that was served with her drink, “She’s very drunk right now, I only had this one cocktail but Catra had like six shots bourbon or something like that. Oh, I’m Scorpia by the way, you’re Adora right? Catra’s told me about you.”

Adora scratched the back of her neck nervously, did Catra tell Scorpia that she was an angel? She was really screwed if that was the case, “Um… what did she say?”

“Just how you approached her and wanted to be her friend, and how you came on too strong.”

Adora awkwardly figetted, “Yeah… I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh no it’s okay, I mean, I was like that too with Catra, but eventually I broke down her walls and we’re best buddies now!” Scorpia placed a hand on Catra’s back, Catra groaned in response, “You just have to give her some time to open up. It’ll be hard, but it’s worth it. Even though Catra may seem a little mean, she’s brave, loyal, and very caring.”

Adora smiled at Catra, “Thanks Scorpia.” The bigger girl gave her a thumbs up and kindly smiled. 

“ADORA!”

The blonde turned around to see Bow and Glimmer walking to the bar. Well, Bow was walking, Glimmer just leaned on him for stability. Yikes, how much did she drink?

“Wh-where have you been?” Glimmer slurred, “Obviously you're not at thee bathroom, are you avvoiding us?”

Catra sat up from her position and smirked at Glimmer, “Heyyy Sparkles, fancy seeing you heree.”

“Ewwww,” Glimmer groaned and tilted her head backwards, almost falling over. Good thing Bow was there, “Whatt are youu doing here? I’ve made it clearr that I don’t want to see you againn.”

Before the girls could get into a drunken argument, Bow cleared his throat, “Hey Adora, hey Scorpia. Oh, Scorpia by the way, Perfuma is at the booth in the corner over there, if you want you can drop by and say hi. She’s pretty drunk too so maybe you can take her home? Since Mermista and Seahawk are both pretty wasted, I think Frosta is going to take care of them or something. Frosta seems like the most responsible one out of them…” 

Scorpia’s eyes lit up, “Perfuma’s here? Hey Adora, do you mind taking Catra home? I think I’ll have my hands full with Perfuma. Just don’t hurt her or I’ll find you,” Scorpia said threatenly. 

Adora shrugged, it was her job to take care of Catra after all, “Don’t worry, Catra will be fine.” Scorpia smiled and ran off to the booth where Perfuma was. Adora looked at Bow, “So, they know each other?” Adora asked, pointing at Catra and Glimmer, the pair still glaring at each other.

Bow nodded, “Yeah they have some bad beef with each other. I don’t think it’s my place to tell you though. Maybe Glimmer will fill you in what happened when she’s sober or something. But I better take her home, she drank a lot.”

Adora looked worried, “Will you be okay?”

Bow winked, “Don’t worry about me, I only had two shots. Maybe you should take Catra home, she looks pretty wasted.”

Catra was about to fall off of the barstool but Adora was there to catch her. “Yeah you’re right, um, I’ll take her home now. I’ll see you later?”

Bow nodded but Glimmer just flipped Catra off. Catra just groaned, she didn’t have the energy to fight back. 

This was going to be a long night for Adora.

Adora ended up taking Catra back to her apartment since she had no idea where the girl’s house even was. The brunette’s hand was slung over Adora’s shoulder for support. Since the angel had no idea how to take care of a drunk person, she took out the phone Light Hope gave her and searched it up. “Okay Catra, let’s get you to bed.” Catra giggled, “Woahh! T-trying to get me in bed huh? Isn’t that against your rule? A rebel, I like it,” the drunk girl poked the angel’s cheek, teasing her even more. 

Adora blushed, “N-no! Not like that,” Adora struggled to get Catra to her mattress in the corner of her room, “You’d think someone as lean as you would be,” she panted for air, “lighter than this.”

Catra grinned at the angel and poked Adora’s biceps, “It’s a good workout for you p-princess.”

Adora tossed Catra on her mattress with a  _ thump,  _ “Ouch!” the brunette groaned, “That hurtttt.”

The blonde turned Catra to lie on her side and brushed stray hairs away from her face and tucked them behind Catra’s ear. They were so close. Golden brown and blue eyes meeting hers. Adora swore that Catra looked at her lips for a second. With faces inches away, Adora could probably count all of Catra’s freckles on her face. But of course, Catra had to ruin the moment, and burped directly into Adora’s face.

“Gross!” Adora backed away from the giggling girl on her bed, “You stay here okay? I’m going to get some water for you to sober up.”

Still giggling Catra managed to get a few words out, “You should have been your face! Y-you were like, ‘Ahhhhhh!!! Nooooo!!! Betrayallll!’”

Adora smiled a bit and went to her kitchen to get some water. She heard her phone ring, that’s weird, she didn’t have anyone’s contact except for-- of course Light Hope had Adora check in during the worst possible moment. Her hands were already full with taking care of a drunk Catra, who was incredibly annoying, she was still somewhat cute but that wasn’t the point!

Adora dug into her hoodie’s pocket and answered the facetime call, it was still weird to her that Light Hope of all people (or angels) had a phone, “Hello, Light Hope.”

_ “Ah, Angel #127, how is everything with your client, Catrina was it?”  _

“Um, yeah it’s Catra and everything is-” Adora glanced at her client who was still in her bed, clenching her stomach and groaning, “everything is peachy! Just peachy!”

Light Hope looked at the girl skeptically and frowned,  _ “#127 you are lying. Now answer the question again. How is everything with your client?” _

If she told Light Hope that her client was drunk, her advisor would know she wasn’t doing her job properly. Adora gulped, “Um, well you see she’sdrunkoutofhermindrightnow,” she awkwardly smiled at her advisor.

_ “Sorry #127 I didn’t catch that. If you will, please repeat that phrase again.” _

“Uhhhh…” 

_ “It’s an order,” _ Light Hope demanded.

“She’s drunk right now. I found her at the bar drinking with one of her friends, and she’s had one too many shots.”

Light Hope sighed,  _ “Angel #127, I assume you weren’t doing your task of staying with her 24/7?” _

Adora bit her lip, she couldn’t tell Light Hope that she had gotten in an argument with her client, she’s already knee-deep in trouble. “No Light Hope, I haven’t. I’m sorry it won’t happen again, I’ll do my job better.”

_ “It’s quite alright, given that it is your first task ever, it is understandable that you have goofed up a little,” _ Adora sighed in relief, that wasn’t too bad.  _ “But don’t let it again. That’s a warning. I will be leaving now, good luck on taking care of Ms. Weaver.” _

Adora hung up and took a deep breath, she couldn’t afford to screw up again. Adora found a bottle of water and handed it to the brunette. Catra lightly pushed the bottle away from her, “Adorraa, if it’s not alcohol, I don’t want it,” she whined.

“Okay, okay fine,” Adora walked to the kitchen and found a couple of small glasses she could use and went back to the brunette, “Here drink this,” Adora poured the water into the glass.

Catra grinned, “Thiss looks delectable, you’re the best Adora,” Catra took the glass downed it, Adora prayed that her plan will work. Catra licked her lips, “Mmmm! This is sooo good I want more.”

Adora thanked the heavens and continued to pour Catra “shots.” After an hour of Adora sobering Catra up, the brunette was totally knocked out on the mattress. The angel smiled at her client and brushed some stray hairs out of her face. She grabbed one of the chairs from the kitchen and turned it so that the backside was in front of her. Adora sat, rested her arms on the back on the chair and placed her chin on her forearms. She smiled at Catra. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Adora remembered what Scorpia said at the bar, how it takes a while for Catra to open up, but in the end it’s worth it, she hoped that her advice was true. Adora prayed that Catra would remember what happened tonight so she could brag that she, the guardian angel Catra didn’t need, took care of her when she was drunk out of her mind. 

Adora found herself studying the brunette's features, how symmetrical her face was, how her mouth was slightly open in her sleep, it was kind of cute actually. Adora slapped herself mentally. She wasn’t supposed to think of her client that way, she can’t become another Mara. She can’t get terminated. Light Hope was counting on her. For Catra’s sake too, Adora couldn’t fall for her, it just wasn’t her position to fall for a client even if she wasn't an angel. Adora reminded herself, she was just looking at her because it is her job after all, not because she found Catra attractive. Yes, that was it, it was _ just  _ her job… right? 

  
  


Catra woke up with her head pounding, “Ugh…” she sat up from the mattress and looked around, this wasn’t her apartment. Oh right, this was Adora’s place. How did she get here again?

Adora lifted her head from her arms, “Hey you’re awake! I’ll get you more water.” She rushed to the kitchen to get 2 glasses of water. Has Adora been awake the whole time? Catra didn’t bother enough to ask. 

What had happened last night? Ohhhh, Catra drank, and Adora took care of her? Catra remembered only fragments of last night. One of the memories being looking intensely into a gorgeous pair of blue eyes. Wait, Adora had a gorgeous pair of blue eyes! Catra blushed furiously and Adora came back from the kitchen, and handed her one glass of water, putting the other glass on the floor. 

“Hey are you okay? Do you have a fever? Your face is really red,” Adora placed a hand on Catra’s forehead. That only made Catra’s face flush more.

“Y-Yeah I’m good!” Catra stammered looking anywhere but those eyes, “I just have a fatass headache right now.”

Adora nodded and the two were sitting in awkward silence. Who knew silence could take up so much room? “Um, thanks for taking care of me,” Catra pipped which surprised Adora but she just smiled back, “and I-I’m sorry for being an asshole. It’s a long story.”

Adora placed a hand over Catra’s, “I’m here to listen if you want to talk about it.”

Catra looked at their hands trying so hard not to blush, “Maybe another time,” she smiled lazily. Adora smiled back and took her hand away from Catra’s. The brunette immediately missed the warmth of her hand over her own. 

“How’d you find me last night?” Catra questioned.

“Oh funny story, I bumped into this couple, Bow and Glimmer and they were going to that bar too. I met some of their friends and by the time I excused myself from the conversation they were having I saw you, and you were really drunk.” 

Catra frowned, she saw Glimmer last night, it probably didn’t end well. But Catra didn’t try to remember what happened between her and Glimmer last night. “What happened between you and Glimmer anyways?” Adora asked curiously.

Catra scowled, “It’s not important, you should ask her if you wanna know so bad. But, I don’t want to talk about it.” Adora didn’t pursue the topic and just stayed silent. 

The brunette flopped back on the bed and covered her face with a pillow. Why does everything hurt so much? “Adora,” she muffled through the pillow, “can we go to my place? It has wayyy better stuff to cure a hangover. It’s only like a 5 minute walk away, I think I’d be okay, plus I have you,” Adora felt her face heat up, “You’re my guardian angel.” Oh that’s what she meant. Wait, was Adora disappointed? No that can’t be.

Adora shrugged, “Why not, come on let’s go.”

Catra groaned, why did she say she was okay with walking again? She felt like shit, “Hey you’re an angel right? Why can’t you use your holy powers to teleport us there?”

“I mean, I  _ can _ teleport but I can only teleport to you since we are bonded.”

“Use your wings then.”

Adora scoffed, “No way, someone can see me, plus I only showed them to you because you didn’t believe I was an angel.”

“Well, if some strange lady came up to you and said that she was your guardian angel, there’s no way you would just agree to whatever she would be saying.”

“I mean, I guess you have a point.”

The rest of the walk to Catra’s apartment was uneventful.

  
  


Catra unlocked the door to her apartment and the many things that Adora noticed was that the kitchen was filled with dirty dishes, the sink was stacked with dishes and the counters were also filled with dishes, since there was no more room in the sink. Apart from that, there were a lot of dirty clothes on the floor. In the middle of the mess was a large cat sleeping on a pile of clothes.

“Melog!” Catra’s voice went one octave higher than normal and she slowly ran to greet the cat, “Mommy’s missed you so much!” She kissed the cat’s face many times and then realized that she wasn’t alone, she looked at Adora embarrassed. “Um, so welcome to my crib, sorry about the mess, I’ve been busy with work and school I didn’t really bother cleaning.”

Adora shrugged putting on the gloves that were hanging from the kitchen sink, “That’s fine, you can go wash up, I’ll just be out here tidying the place up.” Huh, maybe Catra was wrong, maybe this whole guardian angel thing wasn’t all too bad. There’s no harm in having someone help you out a little bit right? _ Pathetic _ . Catra ignored her foster mother’s voice and the angel a thumbs up, grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

While Catra was busy showering and brushing her teeth, Adora was frantically moving around the apartment, picking up the dirty clothes and loading the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. After around 30 minutes, Catra got out of the bathroom and was welcomed with a clean apartment. She whistled, “Wow, my apartment never looked so nice before.”

“Care to praise me more?” Adora said smugly.

“I wasn’t praising you, I was praising the apartment, it never looked so nice before!”

Adora frowned and Catra laughed, “I’m just joking around princess, it was really nice of you to help me out like this. Thank you.”

The blonde smiled and Catra picked up Melog and searched through her kitchen cabinets for some pain killers. Adora looked at the cat in Catra’s arm and he hissed at her. “I don’t think he likes me,” Adora said pointing at the cat.

“Whattt? That’s impossible, Melog is the sweetest boy in the world,” Catra said planting more kisses on the top of the cat’s head. Catra found some tylenol and popped two pills in her mouth. Catra put Melog down, who jumped on the counter to take a nap.

“I should follow in Melog’s footsteps and take a short nap too, my head is still pounding. You wouldn’t mind would you?”

Adora shook her head, “Of course not, go ahead.”

Catra made a beeline to her room, Adora following behind, and threw herself on her bed face first, “Are you just going to stare at me while I sleep?” she said into the pillow. 

“Well, that’s my job.”

Catra yawned, “Whatever princess.”

  
Adora didn’t mind watching over Catra when she slept. Was that weird? No, of course it wasn’t, it’s just her job. She certainly wasn’t doing it because she liked Catra, nooo, that wasn’t even allowed for her, it was against the rules. Adora walked around the mattress and sat opposite of Catra, legs criss crossed. Adora smiled as she watched as the brunette dozed off. It was  _ just  _ her job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who is still reading this series. THANK YOU SO MUCH it means a lot to me, really. With school going on and everything this fan fiction is like an escape to me from all of those messes in my life haha so it's pretty awesome to me that people actually read this. Anyways because of school going on, I'm not sure about my update schedule, I think ever since the this fan fiction came out I've been updating about around a chapter a day I think? I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'm not sure it'll be a chapter a day haha. Anyways feel free to leave a comment with questions, suggestions, or constructive criticism. Have a good day, afternoon, or evening everyone :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora have a night out together and its fluffy. Next day, Catra and Adora have work together and there's beef between Glimmer and Catra. Adora is confused why Glimmer and Catra always argue when they are 6 feet together and wants answers.

Catra woke up and looked out of her window, the sun was already setting. Fuck, how long as she been sleeping? The girl reached for her phone, it was already 6 pm. Good thing she didn’t have any homework since she finished it ahead of time. Catra got out of bed and stretched ignoring the angel on her bed. “Hey Adora? Please tell me you weren’t just watching me sleep for hours.”

“Well… I have actually,” the blonde chuckled nervously.

“Do you like not sleep or something?”

“I mean, I can not sleeping isn’t necessary for angels. I can survive without it.”

Catra shrugged, “I’m kinda hungry? What type of food do you want?” Adora just stared at her blankly, “Do you not eat too?”

“It isn’t necessary,” Adora repeated.

“So you’ve never had food before?’

“I mean I’ve had like bread, wine, and fish in heaven for ceremonies.”

“So you’ve never had  _ good _ food before.”

“Guess not.”

Catra groaned in her hands but then smiled mischievously, “Okay princess, here's the plan. You, me, drive downtown to the night market and get the best food you’ve ever had in your life. Sounds good?”

“I mean, it’s not like I have much of a choice. I have to follow you around everywhere, it’s my job.” Adora said robotically.

Catra moved closer to Adora, “You okay there princess? You’re acting weirder than usual.”

Adora sweated, remembering the warning Light Hope gave her last night. She couldn’t screw this up. She couldn’t become another Mara. “Yeah, everything is fine, come one let’s go. You said you were hungry right? Can’t let my client starve to death. But are you feeling good enough to go out yet?”

Catra raised an eyebrow and nodded, “Yeah, after that longass nap, I feel pretty good actually. So, I’m going to get changed real quick, and then I’ll feed Melog and we can go.”

Before Adora could answer, the brunette took off her top and bottom and rummaged through her messy closet. The angel turned crimson red and turned around, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” she yelled breaking her cool, collected character. 

“What?” Catra said putting an old band shirt over her head paired with black ripped jeans “What’s the matter with you, we’re both girls.”

Adora faced Catra again relieved to see that she had put on some clothes, “I mean yeah, but give me a warning next time okay? I was just really caught off guard there.”

The brunette put on her iconic leather jacket, “My bad, come on I’m going to feed Melog real quick and I’ll take us downtown.”

Catra jogged out of her room and opened a can of tuna for the cat, placing it down on the floor, “Pstpstpst Melog where are you? Come on it’s dinner time,” Melog emerged from his hiding place and went over to the can, wolfing it down in seconds. 

After Catra was finished feeding her cat, the pair went out of the apartment into the cool night. “So how far is downtown are we going to walk there or…?”

Catra smirked, she fished out of her pockets for something and spun keys around her pointer finger. “Nah, we’re going to go downtown in style,” Catra speedwalked to a motorcycle and leaned on it, “Hope you hold on tight princess.”

  
  


Adora’s eyes widened, “Woah, that’s actually pretty cool. It’s yours?”

Still smirking, Catra took out two helmets that were strapped on the bike and sat on it, revving the engines a couple times, “Yup, I’ve been saving up for this baby for years. Had to work 3 part time jobs at once for years. But hey, it all paid off and I just got it two months ago. Pretty sweet huh? Now come on hop on,” Catra tossed Adora one of her helmets to put on.

Cautiously, Adora put on her helmet and sat behind Catra, “Hey princess? You know you have wrap your arms around me or something right? Y’know for safety of my passenger or whatever.”

“R-right,” hesitantly, Adora wrapped her arms around the driver’s waist and leaned forward like a hug. Even in the freezing night, Adora could feel Catra’s body heat radiate. It was a miracle that Catra couldn’t see Adora, who was blushing furiously.

Catra revved the engine of her bike one more time and the pair drove into the night.

  
  


Catra parked her bike in a garage paying 15 dollars for parking. 15 dollars!!! Side by side, the pair headed in the direction of where the night market was. The market was illuminated with light and there were food stands with a variety of different cultures. Adora’s eyes sparkled in the dark.

Catra nudged the girl’s shoulder, “Smells good right? This is the best night market in town, it has everything! Literally everything, see look, that stall over there has dresses, the one over there sells traditional Vietnamese hats, look there's even a Hello Kitty stand!”

“Bet you wanna go there huh?  _ Cat-ra _ ,” the blonde teased.

“You think you’re so funny huh?” Catra growled, “Come on I’m  _ starving, _ ” Catra grabbed Adora’s wrist and dragged her into the crowd of people surrounding the food stands. Catra stopped in front of a well lit stand looking at the menu on the wall of the stand, “This is one of my favorite spots!”

“What is it?” Adora squinted at the menu trying to read it, but she couldn’t understand the language.

“It serves Vietnamese crepes, or banh xeo. Scorpia’s roommate, Entrapta, showed this place to us when the three of us came down here after finals last here, and I’ve been coming here ever since then, whenever the night market was open.”

Catra waved at one of the employees and ordered the both of them one plate of banh xeo and a glass of Vietnamese coconut water. When their dish came out, Adora and Catra stood in between the food stands and ate. Adora’s eyes lit up when the dish hit her mouth, she practically inhaled the plate of banh xeo and chugged the cup of coconut water.

The brunette cackled, “Told you it’s good right?”

“THIS. IS. AMAZING!” the blonde said, still chewing on the crispy shell of the crepe.

“Chew first, talk later.”

Adora gulped the last drops of the coconut water, “Can we get more?” she said eagerly.

Catra grinned, “As much as I would love to spend the rest of my money on this stand, there’s a bunch of other food I’ve  _ got  _ to introduce you to.”

Adora whined, “Fine, but I doubt anything could top this stand!”

The rest of the night, the pair were zooming through the market, trying all types of food. They ate Korean rice cakes (tteokbokki), Chinese soup dumplings (xiaolongbao),  _ authentic _ birria tacos (Adora and Catra probably ate 15 of those together), and at the end of the night they got some boba. Catra ordered a mango green tea with boba, and Adora ordered a strawberry milk tea with boba.

Adora sipped her drink, “It’s so… chewy!” 

Catra rolled her eyes, “Yeah, they’re tapioca balls, princess. It’s good right?” 

Adora didn’t answer, she was too busy slurping her drink and almost choked on one of the boba balls, Catra cackled. The angel finished her boba in record time. “Can we get more?”

Catra looked worried, “Oh fuck no princess, I think I just spent all of my monthly’s salary on food tonight. Plus I’m so full, aren’t you full?”

Adora shook her head, “Nope, I feel the same.”

Catra slapped her forehead, “Doesn’t matter. No. More. Food.”

The angel frowned, “Fineeee…”

After Catra finished her drink they headed back to Catra’s bike. “Did you have fun tonight?”

Adora thought for a second, “Hm, I mean the food was really tasty. Thank you for showing me that. But, angels aren’t allowed to have fun, so I don’t know how to answer your question. I’m sorry.”

Catra scratched the back of her neck and shrugged it off, “Don’t sweat it, come on let’s go home. I’m about to have a food coma.”

  
  
  


Catra woke up at 5 am to get ready for her job at the coffee shop, “Fucking, why do I have to have a morning job, if I wasn’t so broke I wouldn’t have to wake up at 5 fucking am,” she grumbled putting on a fresh set of clothes. 

“Where are you going?” said Adora sitting up from where she has been lying on the floor.

“Work.”

Adora looked at her schedule on her phone, “Oh, me too!”

Catra stared at the girl like she had grown a second head, “What do you mean?”

“I have a job where you work too,” Adora said, “My advisors got me a job where you work too so whenever you go I can go to check on you.”

“Do you even know how to make coffee?”

“What’s coffee?”

Catra groaned and dragged her feet to the bathroom, a curious blonde following her, “I thought babysitting was your job. But, now I have to teach you how to make coffee?” 

Adora gave the grumpy brunette an awkward lopsided smile, “Heh, I guess so.”

The girl groaned and started to brush her teeth, “Do you need to brush your teeth too? Or are you too holy?”

Adora placed a hand in front of her mouth to check her breath, “Huh, I guess I am too holy.”

The brunette rolled her eyes and started walking to the kitchen to feed Melog and check the calendar on the wall, “Fuck, a morning shift, a class at 1 and a class at 7. Ughhh fuck me.” Catra grabbed her keys and wallet and started to head out the door.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to eat anything before work? You said it yourself you have a pretty busy day today right?” 

Catra groaned again, “I’ll eat a bear claw at the cafe. Okay princess, now come on let’s go Hordak’s always pops a vessel if I fuck up.”

“Who’s Hordak?”

“Our dumbass boss. I don’t get why he’s our boss. He’s a shut in who doesn’t know anything. I’m the one who runs the place, but he’s our ‘boss’ after all so we have to be respectful or whatever to him. I can’t lose another job.”

The two headed on Catra’s bike and drove to the coffee shop, “Coffee Bits.” It was a very nice modern coffee shop with almost every counter and table being made of marble. Very classy. 

Catra pushed the door open, “Hey Hordak, I’m on time,” Hordak, Catra’s boss was wiping down a table and looked at the brunette wide eyed, “I know shocker right? This is Adora, it's her first day here right?” 

“Ah, Adora, right I remember your application, the two of you can go ahead and get started, Catra open the shop in 45 minutes, I’m going to go out to get more items. Catra’s in charge,” Hordak said gruffly, “It was nice meeting you Adora.”

“As were you,” Adora said politely, trying to make a good impression on her new boss.

As Hordak left, Catra took out her phone and connected her Spotify to the cafe’s speakers and started playing, “Nightcrawlers,” by NIKI. “Okay princess, let’s get this started,” she said, throwing an apron and a black hat at the angel who caught them with ease, “the shop opens in 45 so I’ll have to explain everything quickly, but you won’t be making any drinks today. Just stand by the cashier and ring people up. Got it?”

“Um… how exactly would I do that?”

Catra facepalmed, “Just stand here,” Catra grabbed Adora’s shoulders and placed her in front of the cashier, “and ask people what they want, but you have to be nice okay?” 

Adora scoffed, “I am nice! I’m an angel, remember?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah whatever. Now, you know how to give change right?” 

Adora smiled smugly, “You know, I actually do! I’ve learned this in Heaven. Not to brag or anything but I’m pretty good at it.”

“Okay, Ms. Accountant, that’s basically your job, just be nice and ask people what they want, and give them change when they hand you money. Got it?”

Adora gave her a thumbs up in confirmation.

After Catra opened up the shop, students started swarming into the shop to get a hint of caffeine before their morning lecture. Catra did her best getting through the morning rush, but it was pretty hard to make like 20 drinks in 5 minutes, usually she had a partner to help her, but Adora didn’t even know how to make coffee properly yet. All Catra could do was pray that she’ll live after rush hour. 

Around 8:30, a familiar looking couple wandered into the shop. Fuck, Catra couldn’t believe Sparkles and Arrow Bow were here, Catra tilted her hat to cover her face. As much as she loved pissing off Glimmer, she just didn’t have the energy this morning to do so. 

“Adora?” Glimmer asked, “Since when did you work here?”

Adora laughed, “Um, just now actually,” please don’t mention me, Catra prayed, Adora seemed to forget about the beef Catra and Glimmer had in the bar a few days ago, since she DID mention Catra, “I actually work here with my friend. Catra come over and say hi!”

Glimmer looked horrified, and Catra finished up putting salted foam on cold brew and capped the lid, “Order for Elyse!” she called before walking over to the cashier where Adora was, “Hey Sparkles. Sorry, if you’re looking for a unicorn frappuccino, we don’t serve that. So you better get your ass to Starbucks,” the brunette teased. Good thing there wasn’t a line behind them, looks like this conversation was going to be quite the show. 

Glimmer’s face turned red in anger, “Adora, you’re friends with her? Catra’s a total asshole the complete opposite of you!”

Adora looked confused while Catra was looking at her nails, “You know what they say Glitter, opposites attract,” Catra put her arm around Adora’s shoulder, “She’s with me, whether you like it or not,” Adora couldn’t help but blush.

“Heyyy Glimmer? Let’s not cause a scene,” Bow whispered in her girlfriend’s ears.

“Anyways, what can I get you two?” Adora said awkwardly.

“Yeah, what can I get you Sparkles? I’d  _ loved _ to make your drink on this fine morning,” Catra said cunningly.

Glimmer looked like she was going to say something to the brunette, but ignored her and turned to Adora, “We’re actually going to leave, but do you want to hang out with Bow and I today at like 1? We’re going to go get lunch together, we’d love if you can tag along too. It’ll be on us.”

Adora looked at Glimmer than at Catra, “Um, I don’t know, I’m kinda busy actually.”

Glimmer looked hurt and Catra walked away from the conversation to clean the espresso machine, “Oh, well that’s fine, here take my number so we can hang out another time then,” Glimmer quickly wrote down her number on a napkin and handed it to the blonde.

“Well we better get going,” Bow said pulling Glimmer away, “See you later Adora, you too Catra!”

Catra flipped Glimmer off when they made eye contact again. Before the couple left, Catra heard Glimmer tell Bow, “Let’s head to Starbucks, I’m actually in the mood for a unicorn frappuccino.” Catra snickered. 

After Bow and Glimmer left, the only sound in the cafe was “Prom Queen” by Beach Bunny playing on the cafe’s speakers. The tension in the room was almost choking Adora. “You know you can get lunch with them if you want,” Catra said, breaking the tension. 

The angel looked at Catra, “What about you though? Will you be okay?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Yes I will be fine, I’ll be in class anyways. Don’t worry about me too much, plus it’ll be nice for me to be alone without someone breathing down my neck all of the time.”

Adora winced at those words, “All right, um I’ll text Glimmer then,” Catra hummed in response. Adora punched in Glimmer’s phone number into her phone and name it, “Glimmer,”

  
  


<Unknown Number> Hey Glimmer, this is Adora, are you still up for lunch at 1?

<Glimmer> yes! of course, i’ll text you the address meet us there at 1 okay?

<Glimmer> 243 Whispering Woods Avenue 

<Unknown Number> Okay, see you at 1

<Glimmer> see you!!!! :))))

Glimmer changed Adora’s contact to, “Adora.”

The rest of Catra and Adora’s shift went by fairly quickly without any problems. Catra didn’t talk much to Adora being too busy cleaning the cafe and making drinks for customers. Soon enough it was 12:30 and the girl’s were off of their shift. 

“I’m going to head to my lecture now, when you’re done having lunch with Sparkles just go back to my apartment okay? I’ll meet you there. Here,” Catra gave Adora a spare key to the apartment, “Just in case you come home before me.”

_ Home. _ Adora smiled and the two parted ways. 

  
  
  


Adora looked up the address that Glimmer shared with her and started slowly jogging to the location. Adora found herself in front of a casual seafood place called, “Salineas,” Adora opened the door and saw Seahawk on the phone. He looked overjoyed to see Adora again. Seahawk ended the phone call and placed his attention to Adora, “Ah, Adora! It’s good to see you again!”

“Hey Seahawk, you work here?”

Seahawk nodded excitedly, “That’s right, me and my dear Mermista opened up this restaurant together. I assume you will be seated with Bow and Glimmer? They told us that they would be coming today, Glimmer mentioned that they were bringing a friend.” 

Adora smiled at him, “Yeah, are they here already?”

The door swung open, “Hey Adora!” Bow said, embracing the girl in a hug, “Were you waiting long?”

“Not at all, I was just talking to Seahawk too.”

Seahawk grinned, “That’s right. Now come on my crew, let’s get you seated now, shall we?” 

The trio was escorted into the dining area and were seated in a velvet blue booth in the corner of the restaurant. Seahawk handed them menus, “Now call me when you are ready okay?” he went back to the front of the restaurant just in case any more customers came in.

Adora scanned through the menu, and concluded she would try whatever garlic butter scallops and salad were. “You ready to order?” Bow asked

The blonde nodded and the trio called Seahawk over to take their orders. Adora ordered the garlic butter scallops with salad on the side, Glimmer got the unagi (eel with rice), and Bow got the lemon pepper salmon. The three were stuck in an awkward silence until Adora pipped up.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking. What happened to you and Catra?” Glimmer and Bow looked at each other awkwardly and looked at Adora. 

“Um, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked,” the angel said nervously, wishing that she never asked that question.

Glimmer gave the girl a small smile and Bow put an arm around his girlfriend, “Yeah sure, I can tell you,” Adora was all ears, “we met in freshman year of college because we had the same Intro to Humanities class. We hit it off actually and got along well, and I started to crush on her.”

Adora looked at Bow and was about to say something, “This was before we started to date,” Bow clarified.

“I never admitted my feelings to her. But anyways, one day Catra and I went to a frat party and I thought during the party that she liked me too, since she kept flirting with me and said how good I looked that night,” Adora felt her chest tighten up, “At the party we got pretty drunk last night I just remember blurs from the night. But all I know was that when I woke up I was in my dorm because Bow was at the party too since he came with Perfuma a few hours before I came in it with Catra, and he brought me home when I was wasted.”

Bow nodded and Glimmer continued, “I tried texting Catra what happened last night. But she full on ghosted me. I kept trying to reach out to her but she just kept shooting me down and eventually I gave up on her. After half a year of her ghosting me we met at a cafe so she could explain what was going on. But, instead of having a civil conversation, I blew up at her for ghosting me for six months and told her I never wanted to see her again. And now we have the thing where she pisses me off, as you could tell at the coffee shop.”

Adora breathed out a, “Wow,” and after Glimmer’s story was over it was her turn to ask Adora, “Why are you friends with her anyways? How did you guys even meet?”

Adora quickly came up with a story that wasn’t totally false, “Well, Catra and I had the same Humanities class. We sat close to each other and I asked her to show me around campus and we kinda grew close actually. We started hanging out with each other a lot and this morning we found out we had the same shift at the cafe,” Adora hoped her story was believable, “She’s really nice too, even if she’s a little rough around the edges she’s pretty caring, even if she doesn’t look like the type,” she couldn’t help how fond of Catra she sounded when she was defending her client. 

“Huh, usually Catra would push someone away if they ever came up to her. It looks like she really matured,” Bow said. Adora silently laughed, yeah Catra pushing Adora away actually happened. This situation is so ironic. 

Glimmer scoffed, “Oh please, she has not matured one bit. If I were you Adora, I’d watch my back, you don’t know when Catra will go all feral on you and drop you. Just like she did with me,” Bow reassured Glimmer by rubbing her back.

Before Adora could defend Catra, Seahawk came out with 3 plates of food. Adora’s scallops smelled amazing and it even tasted better. In 2 minutes, Adora’s six pieces of scallop and side salad were all gone, replaced with a clean plate. She wished Catra was here so they could share their food again like at the night market. “Seahawk this is so good! Did you make it?”

“I did,” said a familiar monotone voice. Mermista came out of the kitchen to join her friends.

Bow chuckled, “You didn’t know Mermista was head chef here?”

Adora looked at the table, embarrassed, “Well I knew she and Seahawk found Salineas, but, no I didn’t know sorry.”

Mermista shrugged and Seahawk proposed an idea, “You know what goes great with my dear Mermista’s food? A good ol’ shanty!  _ OOOHHHhhhh~~” _

The chef slapped her hand over his mouth, “Seahawk, I swear to god, let them enjoy their meal. Come on let’s go,” she said, dragging her boyfriend away from the table by his collar. “Enjoy your meal my friends!” Seahawk called out. 

The three of them talked for a long time at the restaurant, Adora mostly switched the topic to be about Bow and Glimmer since she didn’t want to create a whole scenario of her life that she had to remember. After the trio finished their meal, Adora looked at her phone to check the time, she’s been here for two hours already. Adora wasn’t sure if Catra was done with her lecture, but she remembered that the brunette told her to meet back at her apartment. “Thanks for the meal guys, I’ll pay you back the next time we hang out.”

Glimmer grinned, “Deal, bye Adora! We’ll see you around?”

Bow grinned widely at the angel too, “Of course we’ll see her around! We’re the Best Friend Squad!” the three of them came into a group hug.

“Yeah, we’re not calling ourselves that,” Adora uttered. 

“I prefer the Glimmer Group,” Glimmer suggested.

“Nahhhh, we’re the Best Friend Squad!” Bow said eagerly.

_Friends._ _Best Friends!_ Adora couldn’t believe it, she only went to Earth to be a guardian angel for Catra and now she had friends! She wasn’t even supposed to have friends, it was against her rules. Adora looked at Bow and Glimmer’s gleaming faces, smiling at her. Adora weakly smiled too, no they were her friends, she knew just by the way the duo looked at her. The angel figured she’ll deal with the consequences from Light Hope later. That was a problem for Future Adora.

  
  
  


Adora opened the door to her apartment, “Catra? You here?” Adora looked around the apartment, her client wasn’t in the living room or kitchen. The angel walked to Catra’s room. Behind her bed she recognized Catra’s wild mane, good she was here. “Catra?” Adora walked over to Catra and saw her puffy red eyes with tears peeking out of the corners of it, her cheeks were also stained with tears. 

The girl sniffled and spoke softly “Hey Adora…” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo next chapter will have SOME angst, but it wont be that bad haha. I hope you guys liked this chapter I had a really fun time writing Catra eating my favorite comfort foods. Anyways if you guys are still reading this story THANK YOU SO MUCH! Feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions, suggestions, or constructive criticism, I really like interacting with you guys bc i want to make you guys enjoy this story, and there's always room to improve. So if you guys have any suggestions feel free to drop a comment. Anyways I hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finds Catra crying when she got back from lunch with Bow and Glimmer. A little angsty but it makes you smile at the end (that was my intention at least haha)

After Catra’s shift ended at the coffee shop, she and Adora parted ways and Catra was walking to her next lecture. Where was Scorpia? She always met Catra after her shift so they could walk to class together, weird. Catra pulled out her phone and called her friend. After a few rings her friend picked up.

“Scorpia, where the hell are you?” Catra hissed

_ “Hey Wildcat, sorry I’m actually running late right now. I just finished a date with Perfuma!” _

“Oh really? Are you guys official?” Catra asked curiously.

_ “Umm, I’m not sure actually, should I go ask? Or would I sound too desperate?” _

“Just ask her to be your girlfriend the next time you guys go out. Wait but that’s not the point, when are you getting here?”

_ “You can go on ahead just save me a seat okay?”  _

“Yeah sure, bye Scorpia.”

_ “By-” _

Catra hung up and started to lightly jog to her lecture hall. Five minutes into the lecture, Scorpia didn’t show up. Huh, Scorpia was never late, weird. Catra went on her phone and sent a text to her.

<Catra> scorpia where the fuck are you 

<Catra> i saved you a seat and everything 

<Scorpia> hey wildcat sorry but im gonna skip class today mind if you take notes for me?

Catra furrowed eyebrows and bit her lip in annoyance. 

<Catra> sure but you owe me ice cream

<Scorpia> deal thanks wildcat <3 <3 <3 <3

Catra hates to admit it but, without Scorpia next to her during lectures, classes were duller than usual. Every second Catra sat in her chair, she wanted to commit a murder. She couldn’t believe her best friend ditched her for some hippie. Was Scorpia leaving her? No, that would never happen, the girl is too loyal to Catra, she wouldn’t just leave, right? Catra shook her head, she was overthinking this way too much. Catra was on full autopilot during the rest of her class, taking notes in class but not really understanding what they meant. It doesn’t matter, she’ll look over them again when she goes home. Plus it distracted her from the Scorpia situation. 

The lecture ended in an hour, Cara unlocked the door to her apartment and Adora wasn’t here yet. Catra felt a little upset that Adora went out with Sparkles of all people. Catra slapped her face, what was she, jealous? No way, she didn’t care what Adora was doing right now. Plus she said it herself, it was good for her to be alone after being stuck with the girl for days. Why did she feel a little empty though? Catra went over to her room and plopped on her desk where Melog was napping to review her notes. After around 10 minutes of studying her phone began ringing. It was probably Scorpia. She picked up the phone call.

“Hey Scorpia, how was your dat-”

_ “Catra,” _ said a smooth voice.

The brunette gritted her teeth. No, she thought she had blocked her number after their last call. Fuck did she get a new phone? Psycho bitch, why couldn’t she just leave her alone? “What do you want?”

_ “Catra, that’s no way to talk to your mother.” _

The girl took a deep breath, after leaving for college she’s been going to therapy, she was strong enough to face her abuser now. She could do this. Catra’s grip on her phone tightened, “You bitch you’re not my mother!” Melog jumped and ran out of the room due to Catra’s outburst, “It makes me want to throw up everytime you call yourself that! Now spit it out! What do you want?”

_ “I miss you Catra. I really do.” _

“Cut the shit! Get to the point! Why did you call me?” Catra roared into the phone.

_ “Please, come home my child, I need you back,”  _ she said desperately.

“And why would I do that? So I can work my ass off while you take my money to spend on alcohol?” Catra was fuming, she was tired of being manipulated, she was tired of running, now was the time for her to fight back against Weaver.

Her foster mother’s tone changed instantly,  _ “Ignorant child! Who was the one who adopted you? Who was the one to take you in when you had nothing? I gave up my life for you, and this is how you repay me? Without me you would be nothing! And you still are nothing!” _

All of the confidence Catra had seconds ago disappeared. Even though Weaver wasn’t looming in front of her, Catra felt small. She couldn’t fight back against Weaver, the old hag had too much power over her. Years of manipulation and abuse. She thought the years of therapy erased her pain, but no, within seconds it all came back to Catra. 

_ “You have been nothing but a nuisance to me! And you will always be a nuisance to those around you! There is no one in the whole universe who cares about you! You are worth nothing! It would have been better for all of us if you hadn't been born!” _

Catra hung up before she could hear anymore. It hurt too much. Catra crawled on the floor beneath her bed and cried, all of the flashbacks of her childhood replaying in her head. Catra stayed in her spot until, “Catra? You here?” Adora’s back, fuck, she didn’t want Adora to see her like this, but she was too emotionally drained to get up, “Catra?” Adora was standing over her thunderstruck to see the state Catra was in.

“Hey Adora,” she uttered meekly.

Adora sat down in front of the girl, “What happened? Are you okay? Ugh! I should have been there for you. I shouldn’t have gone out with Bow and Glimmer!”

Catra sniffled and chuckled a little, wow Adora really cares about her huh? Stop it, it’s just Adora’s job, don't get ahead of yourself, “It’s okay Adora, don’t worry about it.” 

Adora placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “It’s okay to cry you know…”

“My foster mom would always yell at me for crying, saying that crying was for the weak.”

“She’s wrong,” Adora said sternly, “crying makes you stronger. If you don’t cry then you aren’t letting your emotions out and that can destroy you. So she’s wrong!”

Catra smiled weakly, “Thanks princess.”

Adora rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “It’s nothing, I learned that in Human 101,” Catra laughed a little, “You know you can cry on me if you want,” the angel suggested. 

Catra didn’t need to be asked twice, she leaned forward and buried her head into the angel’s chest and sobbed. Adora rubbed Catra’s back and hummed. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, it was comfortable, Catra absorbed Adora's warmth from her chest and enjoyed the melody the angel hummed.

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Adora whispered after five minutes.

Catra hummed in response and lifted her head from the girl’s body, “Yeah,” Catra wiped her nose and took a deep breath, “My foster mom called me today after my lecture. It was terrible, she talked about how she wanted to see me again. She sounded desperate, I almost felt bad for her, but it was just another one of her manipulative tricks.”

Adora nodded, focusing all of her attention on Catra while she continued to rant, “She only uses me for money. You know why it took a long time to get my motorcycle? It was because that bitch was stealing my savings for alcohol. When I confronted her it was a shit show, the neighbors even called the police on us because we were so loud.”

Catra’s hands started to shake when she recalled her childhood, “When I was little, sometimes she would come in my room at night, drunk, and would beat me with the empty bottle,” Adora placed her hand over Catra. Immediately she stopped shaking, “ The worst part was that I had no one to tell this to, I was so scared to go to the police because if they didn’t believe me, Weaver would have had my head. I had a shit childhood huh?”

Adora looked grimly at Catra, “It wasn’t your fault Catra, don’t beat yourself up about it. It was all her fault. You’re so brave for going through all of that by yourself. But now you don’t have to go through it alone, you have Scorpia now right? And… you have me,” Adora looked into Catra’s eyes, “because I’m your guardian angel and everything,” Adora chuckled nervously, her cheeks tinted a light pink. 

Catra smiled a little, “Yeah I guess so. Thanks for the talk, it actually really helped. You’re pretty good at your job Ms. Guardian Angel.” 

“It’s what I do.”

Catra’s head fell into Adora’s lap, the angel was caught off guard and was practically glowing by how much she was blushing, “Wh-what are you doing?”

Catra groaned, “Too tired to move, can we stay like this for a while?” her heterochromia eyes twinkled, “You don’t mind, do you?” the brunette was looking up at Adora, staring right into her ocean blue eyes. 

“Of course not,” Adora whispered.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, Adora humming the same calming melody as she did before, playing with Catra’s wild mane. Catra eventually dozed off on Adora’s lap. The angel stared down at Catra. Watching after this girl for two years seemed so short, Adora wanted to stay by Catra’s side forever. But she could never admit that for two reasons, that could freak Catra out and if Light Hope finds out it’s all over for her. Adora was just going to savor these moments that she had with Catra instead, she didn’t want to think about the future right now. 

Catra napped on the angel for two hours. The brunette rubbed her eyes and looked up, blue eyes meeting golden brown and blue. “How long was I out?”

“Like a few hours or so, I wasn’t counting.”

Catra sat up from Adora’s lap and scratched her head, “I don’t get how you can do nothing for so long. Don’t you ever get bored?”

The angel raised her eyebrow, “No, not really, I enjoy what I do,” what she meant was she enjoyed watching Catra and studying her features, but she didn’t have the guts to say that. 

Adora smiled, “Come on, let’s go wash your face and get some food before your lecture at 7.”

Catra groaned, “Ughh, do I have to go?” 

“I mean you can skip if you want to, as long as you know what’s going on in class I guess.”

“Really? You’re going to let me skip?”

“Yeah why not you’ve had a long day today,” Adora grabbed Catra’s wrist and led her to the bathroom to wash her face. 

Catra splashed the water on her face and grinned at Adora, “So I was right, you are a rebel.”

“Heh, guess so.”

The two girls spend the rest of the night watching  _ Avatar: The Last Airbender,  _ since Adora didn’t know what it was and Catra wanted to educate her. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms during the “Blind Bandit,” episode. When they woke up it was awkward, they agreed to not mention it again.

The next day was Saturday so Catra was free the whole day, after the whole Weaver phone call thing, the brunette wanted to have some fun to forget about that little bump in the road. Catra was lying on her bed scrolling through her Twitter, while Adora was on the floor. She was looking at some cool fanart of  _ The Owl House  _ until Scorpia texted her.

<Scorpia> hey wildcat perfuma and i are going to the fair today and im planing to ask her out there

<Catra> cool 

Catra was still a little jealous that Scorpia was spending wayyy too much time with her soon to be girlfriend. 

<Scorpia> i also have two extra tickets because we were going to double date with mermista and seahawk but they wanted to go to the beach instead

<Catra> okay…? and i needed to know this because…?

<Scorpia> i was just saying you and adora could go together on a date there you guys are practically together 24/7 and its weird how you guys arent dating yet

Catra sat up from her position blushing, rereading the text Scorpia sent her, did she read that correctly? Has Scorpia gone crazy? “You okay, Catra?” Adora asked.

Catra looked down at the girl on the floor and blushed even more this would be way easier if Adora wasn’t so fucking hot. Catra mentally slapped herself. If she wasn’t careful her gay was going to show, “Yeah, yeah I’m all good.”

“Did your foster mom contact you again? Because I swear, if she did I’d beat her up,” Adora fiercely said. Catra thought it was kind of hot that Adora was so protective over her. WHAT THE FUCK? No, no, no, Catra’s mind was going crazy right now, but her mind was more powerful than her body so she texted back Scorpia.

<Catra> send me the tickets

  
  


“Where are we again?” Adora asked hopping off of Catra’s bike

“Etheria’s annual fair, seen you’ve never been there, I’d figured I’d take you out and show you what you have been missing when you were up praying in Heaven,” Catra ridiculed. 

“Will there be food?”

“Of course there’s going to be food, it’s a fair. People deep fry whatever shit they can find,” Catra shrugged, “Now come on, I wanna play the games they have here and get on the ferris wheel later. I think they’ll even be fireworks tonight.”

“What are fireworks?”

“It’s a surprise.” 

“A good one or a bad one?”

“You’ve got to stick around to find out, princess.”

“Catraaa,” she whined.

  
  


The two girls went into the fair and started to play every game they could find. “Ooh! I wanna try that one!” Adora exclaimed.

“Balloon pop? Okay sure, just because I  _ know  _ you won’t be able to get that teddy bear for me,” Catra taunted, pointing at a purple stuffed bear.

“Are you challenging me?”

“Looks like it princess. Show me what you’ve got.”

Catra paid for Adora who has been given 5 darts to throw by an employee named Kyle. Catra leaned against one of the corners of the booth and watched in amusement when Adora stuck her tongue out to concentrate. It was kind of cute actually.  _ Pop _ “Nice aim you’ve got there princess, think you can do it four more times? That teddy bear is practically calling my name right now.” 

_ Pop _ , Catra whistled, “Three more, princess!”

_ Pop,  _ “Two.”

_ Pop,  _ “One.”

_ Pop,  _ “Wow princess, I’ve got to say, I’m impressed.”

Adora smirked, “We’ll take the purple bear, Kyle.” 

After playing multiple fair games, Catra and Adora were  _ starving,  _ “I don’t know about you, but I’m having a blast. Come on let’s go get some funnel cakes, they are a must have in fairs!”

“What are funnel cakes?”

“Literally it’s deep fried heaven on a plate. You’ll love it, trust me,” Catra went in line for funnel cakes and the girls sat down on a bench to enjoy their meal. As usual, Adora inhaled the funnel cake within seconds.

Catra cackled, not even mad that Adora ate all of the food, “What are you, a human food vacuum?”

“Don’t make fun of me! If they didn’t want me to eat the food quickly, why’d they make it so good?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Catra scoffed, “Come on, let’s go to the arcade there’s a bunch of games we have to check out in there.” 

After throwing away their plate the duo went into the arcade that featured classic games, such as, Doodle Jump, Whack-a-Mole, Skee-ball, Air Hockey, and more. But Adora’s eyes weren’t fixed on the games, she was looking at one of the prizes, a sword that had a beautiful golden handel with a blue gem engraved in it. “Catra,” the girl said seriously, “we have to get that.”

“Never pegged you as a nerd, but okay why not? If it makes you that happy.”

The blonde looked ecstatic, “Really? Thank you so much!” Adora gave Catra a big hug and Catra couldn’t help but hug back. So what if Catra is literally hugging the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen? It’s not a big deal.

“Are you just going to keep hugging me or are we going to play some games and win you your dumb sword?” Catra mocked. When Adora let go of her embrace, Catra immediately missed the sensation of Adora’s arms around her

They spend  _ hours  _ in the arcade trying to gather enough tickets to get the sword, and finally when they had enough to exchange their tickets for it, Adora never looked so happy in her life. 

“Oh man, it’s already dark, come on there’s going to be a firework show soon,” Catra said.

“I HAVE A SWORD NOW!” Adora exclaimed, raising the sword up in the air.

“Yeah, yeah come on nerd, let’s get in line for the ferris wheel,” Catra waved behind her shoulder.

“I thought you said there’s going to be a firework show though?” 

The smaller girl grinned, “I know, the ferris wheel is the best place to get the best view. Come on, you’ll love it.”

They got in line for the ferris wheel and went into the ride together. “I don’t know Catra, is this thing safe? What if we fall?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Scared princess?” 

“Wha- No! Of course not! Pshhh I’m not scared, where’d you get that from?”

When the ferris wheel started to move Adora jumped from her seat and held onto Catra, her face burying into the side of the brunette’s neck, Catra tried hard not to blush. “I got that from this,” Catra patted the top of the angel’s head, “Come on are you seriously scared of heights? Don’t you literally have wings you fly on?” 

“Well yeah,” Adora said muffled in Catra’s neck, “but I have control of that! I have no control in this metal monster.”

The fireworks started to go off echoing loud  _ BOOMS  _ in the sky, which only made Adora hold Catra closer, the brunette looked out into the sky. Even if they were loud, fireworks were one of the things that could calm her down. She just loved the way the colors popped in the night.

“You can look now princess,” Catra said softly. 

Hesitantly, Adora lifted her head and looked at the sky, they were stopped on top of the ferris wheel and wow was it breathtaking. The angel could see all of the lights below from the fair and above that, the fireworks glowed in the sky, their colors standing out in the dark. “Wow, it’s beautiful,” Adora whispered, she turned around and genuinely smiled at Catra. It was like time had stopped, Catra heard her heart beat in her ears when she made eye contact with the girl. Adora looked so pretty, Catra couldn’t deny it anymore, the way the fireworks danced in the dark behind her and her smile, her  _ genuine _ smile, she looked lovely. 

“Are you having fun princess?” Catra asked in a low tone.

Adora kept smiling, showing off her pearl white teeth, “Yes, I am having fun.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there wasn't THAT much angst in this chapter I hope so, but it had a happy ending :D but EEEEEE ADORA ADMITS THAT SHES HAVING FUN (character development ahahah) AND CATRA ADMITTING THAT SHE FINDS ADORA ATTRACTIVE AWHHH this chapter was so fun to write. you guys are in a ride for the next chapters that's all i can say ;) it won't be too angsty i'm not the best at writing angst but it'll have its moments hahaha. The next chapter will come out in around a week ( or sooner than a week depends how much i write) i'm pretty busy this weekend (school yuck) Anywaysss thank you guys for keeping up with the story! I really enjoy seeing your comments they always bring a smile to my face, so if you guys have any questions, suggestions, or constructive criticism or if you just wanna write your thoughts on this chapter feel free to comment below :) Hope everyone has a good day/afternoon/evening!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra concludes that she is in love with Adora, which is a big problem since Adora is a literal angel. Glimmer and Catra drama. Light Hope makes another appearance. Friendship problems for Catra.

The moment Catra and Adora got back from the fair, Catra excused herself to the bathroom. The brunette hovered over the sink and looked in the mirror. All she could see was the mental image of Adora smiling in front of those fireworks. Fuck, Catra always knew that Adora was attractive (even though she hated to admit it), but it wasn’t just that. It was the way Adora smiled, the way she talked to her, how she made Catra feel  _ safe _ . 

_ Fuck _ . Catra was in love with her. 

Catra hit her head against the bathroom wall. Of course Catra would fall in love with a literal angel! She was fucked, Adora wasn’t even going to be here forever, she was going to leave in two years, that’s what her contract said anyways. Plus, Adora made it clear when they first met, that they could not have any relationship of any sorts. Catra banged her head against the wall again. Being in love  _ sucks.  _

“Catra?” Adora called out behind the wall, “Are you okay? What’s happening?”

“Uhhh… nothing! There’s a spider on the wall and I’m killing it!” Catra banged her head on the wall one last time, “Ow…uh, got it!”

“Okay! I’ll be waiting for you out here okay?”

Catra smiled like an idiot in the bathroom, she pictured Adora sitting on her couch waiting for her, she pictured the way Adora would smile when she saw Catra. She splashed her face with water, too bad this was just a silly daydream for Catra. Even though Catra came to a conclusion that she loved Adora, she knew that they would never work out, especially since Adora would be leaving in two years. Her chest throbbed at the thought of never seeing Adora again.

  
  


Days have passed since the fair, and ever since that night, Catra and Adora have gotten closer and Catra’s feelings have gotten stronger. One night the two of them were sitting on a couch watching some movies but then Adora started spacing off. Catra looked at her friend(?), no, roommate and paused the movie.

“Why’d you stop it?” Adora asked.

The brunette shrugged, “You weren’t paying attention anyways,” she turned her body to face Adora, “What’s on your mind?”

The girl bit her lip, “What happened between you and Glimmer at the party?”

Catra looked away, “She told you?”

“She told me her side of the story, but I want to know yours.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Nope.”

Catra groaned, “Fine, fine. Basically we met in freshman year in college, I think we had the same Humanities class? I don’t remember. So we got pretty close and I started to have a crush on her,” Adora clenched her fist, “but I never have the guts to tell her. So then we went to some ass party together and we got hella drunk and we may have made out.”

Adora looked wide eyed, clenching her fist even more, “You kissed Glimmer?” 

Catra laughed dryly, “Yeah… Anyways I freaked out since we were drunk when we kissed and I ran off. I was scared that she wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore so I ignored her for like half a year, that was pretty shitty of me I admit. But yeah, after a couple of months, I came to my senses and reached out to Glimmer to tell her the truth on what happened at the party. It didn’t go well though, she blew up at me and now we have the thing where we wanna kill each other if we’re in the same room.”

Adora thought for a moment and looked at Catra, who was staring at the wooden floor of the apartment, “I think you and Glimmer should talk about what happened.”

Catra’s face contorted, “Adora are you crazy? Didn’t you hear me, we will  _ destroy _ each other if we are not 6 feet apart!”

She smiled softly, Catra felt like her heart just gotten punched, “Come on Catra, this will be good for you. Both of you need to make up. Look Glimmer’s a good perso-” Adora pursed her lips, “Glimmer’s a good friend, and you are too,” the angel put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “both of you need to just communicate and it’ll be fine, trust me.” 

The brunette’s brain malfunctioned for a second, Adora said they were friends! Maybe she had a chance with her? No, she couldn’t think about that right now. Catra looked at Adora’s hand placed on her shoulder and sighed, “Even if I said yes, it’s not like Sparkles will agree too, she’s too stubborn. Even if we haven’t talked in a hot minute, I still know her habits.”

“Don’t worry about Glimmer, Bow and I will take care of her, I just need to tell Bow our plan.”

Catra scoffed, “Are you serious? Bow is Glimmer’s boyfriend, if she has beef with me, he’ll have beef with me too.”

“Bow’s an understanding guy, he’ll also think clearing up the bad blood between you two will be better for everyone.”

Catra turned her attention back to the TV and pressed play, “Sure hope you’re right princess. Now come on let’s finish this movie already, this part is my favorite!”

  
  
  


There she was, sitting at Coffee Bit’s table, waiting for her doom. In Catra’s case, her doom was Glimmer. She decided to scroll through her Tumblr to kill some time before her ex-best friend came. “Ugh, what is taking her so fucking long. Can’t even be punctual huh?” Catra decided to shut up when she heard the trio’s voice grow louder.

“You know, Perfuma told me about a horse that ate all of the apples in her hometown, Plumeria!” Bow said excitedly. 

“Babe, you said that like 3 times on the way he-- oh, hi Catra,” Glimmer said glaring into the mismatched eyes, “what are you doing here?”

“Hey, Glimmer. Can we talk, please.”

Glimmer hesitated but eventually sat down while Bow and Adora decided to give the two some privacy, “What do you want Catra. If you’re here just to ridicule of me, I swear-”

“I’m sorry.”

“Wh-what did you say?”

Catra bit the inside of her cheek, “I said I’m sorry. Look I really fucked up at the party. You know how we got really drunk? Um, well I guess my feelings about you took over and we made out.”

Glimmer looked confused, “You had feelings for me?”

“Yeah, that’s why I ran off because you were drunk and I took advantage of that. I thought if you found out that we’ve kissed you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore, but I fucked it up more by ignoring you, I should have just told you the truth. I’m sorry,” Glimmer laughed and leaned forward to punch Catra’s arm, “Ow! What the fuck Sparkles?”

The shorter girl had a shit-eating grin on her face, “I liked you too, dummy.”

Catra looked perplexed, “You did?”

She nodded, “Look, I’m also sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up at you when you reached out months after the party. I was just so confused on why you have left me, I guess that confusion just turned into anger. So when I saw you again, I just blew up.”

“It’s okay, we both fucked up huh?”

“You fucked up more.”

Catra scoffed, “No,  _ you _ fucked up more!”

Glimmer leaned over to punch Catra’s arm again, but the brunette just ruffled the other girl’s purple hair. Adora and Bow came back and they looked at both of the girl’s banter, Bow grinned, “Looks like we can all become friends now. What do you think, Adora?”

Adora hummed and smiled, “Right,  _ friends _ .”

  
  
  


“Hey Adora? I’m going to go with Scorpia tonight okay?” Catra said, while she was busy going through her closet.

Adora was petting Melog, after weeks of living with Catra the two bonded together. “Do you want me to come?” Adora kept stroking Melog.

Catra decided to wear a black tank top with a red flannel along with black, ripped skinny jeans. She scoffed, “I’ll be fine okay? Scorpia is basically a guardian angel, she’s so protective, it could get annoying though.”

Adora was about to ask if Catra found her annoying, but then her phone rang, it was Light Hope with another check in. Adora bit her lip, Light Hope could  _ not _ find out Adora has made friends with humans. She’ll just lie through it. The call will be a breeze, it’ll be fine. It’ll be  _ fine _ .

“I’ll be leaving now okay?” Catra started to walk out of her room, “Do me a favor and feed Melog after that call?”

Adora nodded and answered the FaceTime when she heard the front door click. Light Hope looked the same as always, robotic and emotionless. “Hello Light Hope,” Adora spoke calmly.

“Angel #127, how is your task going? It’s been awhile since our last check in. How is Catrina?”

“Catra is doing well Light Hope, I have helped her through some things actually. Like, her difficulties with her adoptive mother and even helped her mend an old friendship.”

“Hm, friendship you say?” Light Hope said, Adora gulped, “That is actually why I am calling, I’ve been getting some reports of you being around humans that are not Catrina, have you made friend, #127?”

“Of course not Light Hope,” Adora said monotonously, “Yes, while it is true that I’ve been spending time with other peers of Catra, I have not made friends. Think about it this way, if I were to be around Catra 24/7, it would be suspicious. I have learned that it is natural for humans to be social and want to interact with each other, that is what I am doing. I am spending time with other humans, but I assure you, Light Hope, I have not been making friends. I am just trying my best at playing my role as a college student.”

Light Hope looked into Adora’s blue eyes. Was this it for Adora? But she tried so hard to keep her cool, was she going to be terminated now? Did Light Hope figure Adora out?

Light Hope smiled at Adora, “You are doing your job well, #127. I was right, you do have much potential. I will check in on you another time. Goodbye for now angel.”

“Goodbye Light Hope,” Adora quickly hung up and sighed a breath of relief. She couldn’t believe that worked! Now, time to feed Melog. 

  
  


Catra was waiting for Scorpia on her bike in the parking lot of a bar. Even though Catra wasn’t the type to admit their feelings, she was actually excited about hanging out with Scorpia tonight. Tonight was the first night the two have hung out in weeks, ever since Scorpia and Perfuma got together.

Damn, what was taking Scorpia so long? Catra stood up when she heard her friend’s voice. Was Scorpia talking to herself? Then there was another voice, Perfuma’s. Catra gripped the handle of her bike, this was supposed to be a night with just them! 

“Wildcat!” Scorpia ran up to Catra to give her a welcoming bear hug, “Oh my god! It feels like we haven’t seen each other in forever!”

Catra smiled a little, “Yeah, it has been forever,” her smile faded when she saw Perfuma behind Scorpia.

“Hi Catra! It’s good to see you!” Perfuma smiled brightly at Catra, it was blinding.

Catra waved back and pulled Scorpia away, “Scorpia, I thought tonight was just us. No girlfriends?”

The bigger girl sighed, “Look I know Catra, but today was our 1 month anniversary and I couldn’t cancel this place. I also thought it would be more fun if all of us could hang out with each other! The more the merrier right?” Scorpia nudged Catra’s shoulder, “Plus you were the one who helped me ask Perfuma out anyways. I want you, my best friend, to get along with Perfuma, my girlfriend. Please?” 

Catra groaned, “Okay fine! Next time we go out it’s just us okay?”

Scorpia gave Catra two thumbs up in confirmation and went back to Perfuma, Catra strayed behind Scorpia, she was pissed that Perfuma came to their girl’s night uninvited. Perfuma kissed Scorpia’s cheek, “What was that about sweetie?”

Scorpia blushed, she was not used to having a girlfriend since Perfuma was her first, “Oh nothing, Catra just told me that she couldn’t drink much tonight and told me to look out for her.” Catra nodded and the trio went into the bar. 

While Perfuma and Scopira were being all giddy and flirting with each other, Catra was sipping her cocktail. Usually when Catra went into bars, she would drink to make herself drunk, but tomorrow she had a morning shift at the cafe so she had to endure her desire to order 5 shots of gin. 

“So Catra, how is your job at the cafe?” Perfuma asked.

“S’fine,” Catra muttered. 

Scorpia understood that Catra was upset about tonight, “Sorry about that hon, Catra has had a rough night, so she isn’t really feeling it.”

Perfuma nodded understandably, “Do you want to talk about it? I am great with feelings!”

Catra pushed her drink away from her, “You know why I’m upset? It’s because you’re here!” she pointed at Perfuma who flinched at the sudden outburst, “Tonight was supposed to be me and Scorpia, but now I’m here third wheeling your date! You just had to ruin my night out with Scorpia, didn’t you?

Scorpia spoke lowly, “Wildcat listen-”

The angry brunette jumped out of her seat and tossed some money on the table, “Just fuck off, I’m outta here.” Catra ran out of the bar before Scorpia could go after her and drove out into the night.

“I’m sorry, this was not how this night was supposed to go,” Scorpia said sadly.

Perfuma hummed and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, “It’s alright, Catra’s aura was very red tonight. You should talk to her later, give her some time to clear her head okay?” Scorpia nodded and leaned against Perfuma. 

  
  


Instead of going back to her apartment, Catra decided to go to her favorite place for comfort food, Razz’s. Razz’s was a rustic bakery that specializes in making pie, tea, and other delectable pastries. Catra took off her helmet and walked into the store. She was immediately hit with the delicious smell of freshly baked pastries, her mouth was already watering. 

“Ah! Catra dearie!” a short old woman wearing a pink dress and thick glasses scuffled to Catra and planted kisses on her cheek, “It’s been such a long time! How are you dearie?”

Catra smiled at the woman, “Ugh, everything has been so difficult lately. I’m so tired Razz.” Just then, Razz hit Catra’s head with her broom, “Ow! What was that for Razz?” The brunette rubbed the top of her head.

“You cannot be too tired for tea and pie!” Razz said excitedly.

Catra awkwardly smiled, “Oh Razz, I was just going to take a couple of pastries to go, I’ve had a rough night.”

The old woman grabbed Catra’s wrist and escorted her to an empty table, “Don’t be silly dearie! Spend time with old Madame Razz, there won’t be any customers coming by tonight, I need you to keep me company for a while. You wouldn’t want an old lady to be here by herself now, would you dearie?”

The girl rubbed the back of her neck and looked around the empty bakery, “Well… I suppose not. I’ll stay for a while, how about that?”

Razz sweetly smiled and went to the kitchen to take out a few slices of pie and a cup of tea. Catra stayed at the table and drummed the surface with her fingers while she waited for the lady to come out again. A few moments later, Razz came out with two cups of piping hot tea, and two slices of her famous berry pie. “Now dearie, what has been troubling you?”

Catra thought for a moment while she put a fork in her mouth, well there were only two things bothering her. The fact that she was in love with an angel who she would never see again after her contract ended and the fact that she fucked up with Scorpia tonight. Catra certainly couldn’t tell Razz about the angel situation, but maybe the kooky old lady could have some friendship advice, Razz was old after all. Old people are wise right? 

“I messed up with my friend tonight Razz,” she looked at the lady who was sipping her tea, but was listening very carefully, “We haven’t seen each other in weeks because she has been too busy with her new girlfriend. Tonight was the first time we’ve hung out together, but she brought her girlfriend since it was their anniversary or something. I just got so jealous that for once Scorpia wasn’t paying attention to me but Perfuma instead, so I blew up and ran out of the bar to here.”

Razz adjusted her thick glasses, “You’re afraid of change. Your friend has had a change in her life, her girlfriend, and you’re afraid that she’ll leave you for her girlfriend.”

Wow, Catra was right, Razz really was a wise old lady. She grumbled, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m scared what if she leaves me? What if I just screwed everything up since I left the bar tonight?” Catra took another bite of her pie.

“That won’t happen dearie, if your friend is a true friend, and I’m sure she is-”

Catra chuckled, “You’re right, Scorpia would literally die for me.”

Razz smiled, “Exactly, don’t worry dearie, Scorpia won’t leave you. Sure tonight there was a bump in the road but, the both of you just have to communicate. Tell Scorpia why you were upset and she will understand. Trust me okay dearie?”

Catra nodded and looked at her watch, it was almost 10, “Oh man, I better get home Razz, I’ve got an early shift tomorrow at the coffee shop. Thank you for everything and I will talk to Scorpia, I promise.”

Razz smiled and started to clean up the table they ate at, “Hey Razz?” Catra asked, “Can I get another pie to take back home? I’m sure Adora would love one of your pies.”

“Who’s Adora, your girlfriend?”

Catra blushed, “Wh-what? Noooo, we’re just roommates.”

Razz smiled cunninly, “Whatever you say dearie. A berry pie right?”

Catra nodded, “Do I get a discount for knowing the owner?”

“Not a chance dearie!”

“What? Why?”

Razz hit the girl with her broomstick again, “I treated you to two slices of pie and a cup of tea dearie. You’re paying full price for the pie for your  _ roommate.” _ Razz packed a berry pie into a bag that had her shop’s name on it. 

Catra shrugged, there was no bargaining with Razz, “Eh, I can live with that.”

  
  
  


“Hey, Adora! I’ve got something for you, it’s one of my all time favorite foods,” Catra said placing the bag on the counter.

Adora immediately came out of Catra’s room holding Melog when the girl mentioned food. “Really where?” Adora said eagerly. Catra just pointed at the bag. Adora set Melog on the floor and looked at the bag, it was a simple brown bag with “Razz’s” printed on it. Razz… it wasn’t a common name, where had Adora heard that name before?

Then it dawned on her.

_ Mara’s Razz _ . 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo next chapter will be something. At least that is my intentions for the next chapter haha. But we will for SURE get more about Mara and Razz. I really liked writing a Razz and Catra interaction kooky old ladies give the best advice. Razz ships Adora and Catra lmao, in her head she was like "and they were roommates." Anyways, next chapter will come out in around a week or sooner, again, depends on how much hw I have from school. If theres anything you guys wanna comment on feel free to drop a comment down below i'll answer it for sure anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra goes to Razz's for answers about Mara. Catra and Scorpia drama. Adora admits her feelings.

“Catra, we need to go there,  _ now _ ,” Adora demanded.

The girl sat on the floor to play with Melog, “Now? Adora, we have a morning shift tomorrow at the cafe, I need to sleep, we’ll go after work or something.”

The angel bit her lip, “I don’t have time for that, I  _ need  _ to talk to Razz. I’ll go without you if I have to,” she walked over to the front door and started to put her shoes on.

Catra growled, “Are you serious? You don’t even know where it is! You’ll be walking around alone at night, do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You may be protecting me, but you need to protect yourself too! It doesn’t matter if you’re an angel!”

The angel glared at Catra, “Give me the directions then! Please, Catra” she added softly, “I need to talk to this woman, I need to know about Mara.”

The brunette stood up and threw her hands up in frustration, “Who the fuck is Mara?”

Adora sighed and leaned against the front door, “She was another angel, she got terminated because she had a friendship with Razz. None of the angels know what being terminated is like since Mara was the only angel who ever got terminated, but it was forbidden by Light Hope to talk about Mara,” Catra and Adora’s eyes met each other, “What if, being terminated just means becoming a human and living down here? I really like it here Catra, I get to have some sort of freedom that I’ve never got up in Heaven, I was always restricted to do anything that wasn’t deemed ‘proper’. I also get to be with Bow, Glimmer, and…  _ you. _ ” 

Catra’s heart thumped, maybe if Adora could get terminated they could be together? Snap out of it, “What if being terminated isn’t all that though? What if it just makes things worse? What if you just disappear? Are you willing to risk that?” Catra snarled, “If Mara and Razz had such a close friendship, how come I’ve never seen her around the shop? What if being terminated means-”

“Don’t,” Adora uttered, “Maybe being terminated does mean that I get erased from this world, but we don’t know that! That’s why I have to find out.” 

“What the fuck,” Catra whispered as she fished her keys out of her pocket, “Come on let’s go, Razz’s closes at midnight.”

Adora smiled, “You’re going with me?”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Yes, princess, I’m going with you. If this is so important to you, I won’t let you go alone.”

  
  
  


The two arrived at Razz’s and Adora practically sprinted into the bakery Catra walked lazily behind her. As soon as Adora walked into the bakery, the inviting smell of pastries greeted her. “Hello, Razz?” Adora called into the empty bakery as Catra casually strolled in, her hands in her pocket. 

Razz popped up from behind the register scaring both girls and adjusted her glasses, “Oh, Mara dearie, is that you?” Adora looked at Catra and realized the old woman was talking to her, “About time you got here. Come on now, no time to waste. Let’s get going.”

Adora whispered into Catra’s ear, “What’s happening? Why is she calling  _ me _ Mara?”

Catra shrugged, “Razz is kinda…” the girl brought her pointer finger to her head and twirled it, “but just trust the process okay?” Adora nodded and the girls walked up to Razz.

“Uh, you were waiting for me?” Adora questioned.

“We made plans to bake a pie tonight!” Razz exclaimed.

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck, “I’m sorry, but I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else. I’m not Mara, but can we talk about Mara?”

Razz grabbed her broom and hit both of the girl’s heads, “Ow! Razz I didn’t even do anything! Why would you hit me?” Catra rubbed her head.

“Exactly! Come on girls, time to make some pie!”

“Razz it’s literally like 11 pm, can’t we make pie tomorrow?” Catra groaned and Adora shot her a look.

“No silly, we must make pie everyday! Come on Mara, help me roll out the dough!”

“Apparently we’re making pie,” Adora said, “I hope I get those answers in the process though.”

Catra smiled wearily and nudged the angel, “Razz may have a little screw loose but she knows more than she’s letting on.”

  
  


The three of them started to make pie, halfway through the process, Catra found a table to nap on since she got tired. Adora was buttering the top of the pie to get ready to bake and turned to Razz, “Razz, do you know what happened to Mara?”

Razz was running around the kitchen gathering different ingredients for the pie, “Mara… I can’t remember. We have to finish the pie now dearie!”

Adora sighed, she was feeling frustrated she just wanted answers. The angel sat at the table Catra was at and started to play with the ends of the brunette hair. After Razz put the pie in the oven, she came over to where the girls were sitting and sat next to the napping Catra who was out cold. “You love her don’t you?” whispered the woman.

Adora blushed and recoiled her hand away from Catra’s hair, “Wh-what? No, I don’t,” Adora looked at how relaxed Catra looked when she was sleeping, “I’m not supposed too,” she added softly.

Razz chuckled, “So you do love her. It doesn’t matter if you are an angel or human, love isn’t finite, you can’t control your feelings dearie, you just have to let it happen.”

The blonde looked shocked, “I never told you I was an angel, how’d you know?” Adora looked at Catra and back at Razz.

“Catra didn’t tell me I promise. But, when you are old like me, you pick up on some things,” Razz took Adora’s hands, 

Adora looked at the table avoiding Razz’s eyes, “I really like it down here, I don’t want to go back to Heaven,” Adora looked back up at Razz, “Razz, I need to know what happened to Mara when she got terminated, is she here? Does termination mean she becomes human?”

Razz let go of Adora’s hand and got out of her seat, “Come on dearie! The pie is done, wake up Catra, this is her favorite flavor!”

Adora frowned, she was so close to getting answers from Razz. The angel sighed, she just had to be patient. Adora shook Catra until she woke up. “Okay, okay, I’m up!” Catra said, “Oooh, the pie’s done! It smells great Razz. Doesn’t it Adora?” the girl looked at Adora who was staring at the floor, “Adora are you okay?”

“I’m just so frustrated, I want to know what happened to Mara, how termination works. Then maybe I can stay here,” Adora murmured.

Catra placed a hand on the angle’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, you’ll get those answers soon, just relax a bit okay? Now come on, you’ve got to try Razz’s pie, it’s to  _ die  _ for.”

The two exchanged a small smile and waited for Razz to come out with three plates of pie. As always, Adora inhaled her slice of pie and Catra gave the angel her slice of pie since she already ate. After Adora finished the last slice, she turned to Razz, “Where’s Mara now?”

Razz sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose, “She’s gone dearie, she’s been gone for a long time now. I can hardly remember her.”

Adora took the woman’s hands into her own, “Please Razz, try to remember.”

Razz muttered a few words under her breath, “The Heavens sent me Mara, and she explained that she was going to be my guardian angel,” Razz squinted her eyes trying to remember more, “Mara helped me around the bakery, such a nice girl. Sometimes I would overhear her having calls with another angel, the angel always scolded my dear Mara.”

Adora was listening closely while Catra played with the remaining pie crumbs on the dish, “Then what happened? Do you remember?”

Razz continued her story, “The more time I spent with Mara, the closer we got, we started to care for each other, she was like a daughter to me. I showed Mara around Etheria introducing her to human life. One night I was very sick when I was making pies for the shop, but Mara told me we would continue it tomorrow and that I should rest. The next morning, Mara was in distress and she told me she had to leave immediately, she promised to make the pie with me the next day. She ran out of the bakery and I followed behind her as fast as I could, and then she was gone.”

Adora was confused, “What do you mean gone?”

Razz shrugged, “Like she vanished into thin air, she never came back.” 

Catra rested her head on the table, Adora bit her lip and thought for a moment, “You have Alzheimer's don’t you Razz? That’s why you always bake these pies, the process helps you remember Mara.”

Razz chucked, “You’re right dearie, that’s why the Heavens sent me Mara. They didn’t want an old lady with memory loss running a bakery by herself,” Razz sighed, “Madame Razz now should close the bakery, Catra is tired too aren’t you?”

Catra yawned and ruffled her hair, “So tired…”

Adora jumped out of her seat, “Wait, but we’re not done talking yet!”

The old woman smiled at Adora and patted her cheek, “Come visit Madame Razz another time then okay? You’re always welcome here dearie.”

Catra and Adora walked out of the bakery, “Hey, don’t worry, you’ll get your answers soon enough,” Catra patted Adora’s back.

The angel smiled, “Patience isn’t really my things, but I’ll work on it.”

Catra looked at her watch, it was a little past midnight, “Ughh, I have to get up in five hours! You’re so lucky you don’t need sleep to function,” Adora laughed, “I hate morning shifts!” 

The two drove back to the apartment and Catra immediately passed out on her bed and Adora watched over her. The old lady was right, Adora was in love with her client. The angel didn’t know what to do though, she didn’t even know if Catra felt the same way about her, Adora was so scared. 

  
  


Catra grumbled as she topped the caramel frappuccino with whipped cream, “I barely got any sleep last night.” 

“Well you were the one who wanted to watch binge watch  _ The Owl House _ last night,” Adora teased wiping the counter. After working at the cafe for a long time, Adora has gotten used to working at the cafe, Catra hated to admit it, but Adora made pretty good coffee.

The girl growled, “Well, Scorpia told me like a week ago that it was a really good show so I wanted to check it out!” Catra sighed, she still didn’t apologize to Scorpia, the guilt was practically eating her alive. 

Adora shrugged and continued taking customers orders, “How was the hangout with you and Scorpia last night anyways?” 

“S’fine.”

“You’re lying.”

“You don’t know that!” Catra defensively. 

“Uh, yes I do,” Adora said matter of factly. 

The shorter girl huffed, “What, do you angels have some type of lying detector ability now?”

Adora wiped the espresso machine and started to make a customer’s drink, “Uh no, your body language and practically screaming that something went wrong that night. What happened?”

Catra facepalmed, “Look, I already talked to Razz about it. I just have to apologize for being a bitch that night.”

“Just apologize before or after your lecture today, you and Scorpia have the same class today after work right?”

The girl nodded, “ You have classes too Adora, you barely go to classes, are you going to go to the lecture after work?”

The angel scoffed, “I didn’t come here to take classes, I came here to help you.”

“If you’re planning to ditch your job of being an angel, might as well attend your classes so you can have some education for when you have a job in the future,” Catra stated.

Adora waved that idea away, “That will be a problem for Future Adora, plus after work I’m going to Razz’s to get more answers.”

“That sounds pretty important, should I come?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “No way. You have to deal with your Scorpia issue, don’t run away from it okay? Plus, I’ll be fine!”

“Do you even know the address?”

Adora smiled awkwardly, “Care to share it?”

After their shift, the girl’s parted ways, Catra went to her lecture and to apologize to Scorpia, while Adora jogged to Razz’s to get more information. 

  
  


Catra decided that she would apologize to Scorpia after their lecture, she walked into the lecture hall and sat away from their usual spot. She found herself looking behind her and saw a lonely Scorpia frowning while taking notes. During the lecture, Catra couldn’t focus, she just thought about her and Scorpia’s friendship. What if this talk just drives them away further? No, Scorpia isn’t like that, Catra trusted her. Catra zoned out during the lecture and strategized on what she would say to Scorpia, making different scenarios in her head.

After the lecture, Catra ran up to Scorpia and grabbed her arm, “Hey Scorpia?” she muttered, “Can we talk real quick?”

They went behind the lecture hall and Catra’s nerves were going crazy.

“Look I’m sor-” they both said at the same time.

Catra shook her head, “What?”

Scorpia fidgeted, “I said, I’m sorry.”

“Why the fuck are you sorry? I’m the one who fucked up that night!” Catra complained,

Scorpia wrinkled her nose, “What? No! I messed up by bringing Perfuma that night. There was supposed to be no girlfriends, but I totally broke that rule!”

“No, you’re wrong,”before Scorpia could interrupt her again she breathed in, “Look, I’m sorry. I fucked up, I was just so scared you would leave me for Perfuma. You two have been spending so much time with each other, I thought you would forget about me.”

“Wildcat, I-”

Catra put her hand up, “I’m not done yet. I’m sorry I got jealous and I’m sorry I lashed out that night. It was just- that night was supposed to be for the two of us, when I saw Perfuma with you, I thought you were soon going to leave me for her, since you didn’t even bat an eye at me when we were at the bar. Even though it was your anniversary with Perfuma, when you brought her, it still hurt, but still, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I’m sorry,” after Catra finished her sentence, Scorpia lifted her friend into a hug, “Ow! Scorpia!”

“You know I’m a hugger,” Scorpia said softly as she put Catra down, “Look, I also messed up. It’s just, I’ve never been in a relationship until Perfuma, and she’s just so wonderful I got too caught up in the fact that I had a girlfriend now. Catra, you’re my best friend, I’m sorry I made you feel like I was leaving you but you know I would never leave you right?”

Catra smiled weakly, “I know now,” the two hugged each other, “I should apologize to Perfuma for being rude. I’m sorry I ruined your anniversary Scorpia.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Scorpia nudged Catra’s shoulder, “at least it make us closer right Wildcat?”

The shorter girl groaned, “Always the optimist.”

  
  
  


Adora opened the bakery door and was greeted by the inviting smell of pastries. Unlike yesterday, the bakery was packed with customers, Adora didn’t like being around a lot of people by herself, so she found a quiet booth at the back of the bakery and waited until customers left.

The angel waited at the table for a while, and when the crowd of people became less dense, she went up to the front of the bakery and waited for Razz to pop out. A few minutes later, the wacky woman came out of the kitchen holding three freshly baked pies. Being the kind soul she was, Adora got up from her seat and volunteered to help Razz around the bakery a little. The faster Razz was done, the sooner she would get answers. 

While working, the two engaged in a casual conversation, after all of the chores around the bakery were done and there were no customers, Adora and Razz got seated at a table.

“Razz, I really want to stay here. I don’t want to go back up to Heaven,” Adora repeated, “But, you told me when Mara got terminated she never came back. So, I don’t- I don’t know what to do, I want to stay here, I don’t want to be an angel anymore, it’s just too much.”

Razz smiled fondly, “Remember what I told you last night? I told you to just let your emotions flow freely, you love your friends here, and you love Catra don’t you?” 

The blonde pursed her lips and spoke hesitantly, “Yes, I- I love Catra, I shouldn’t though.”

“You can’t control love dearie,” Razz chuckled, “You just have to let it happen.”

Adora rubbed her eyes, “You don’t understand! I’ll get terminated, it doesn't matter about love! Mara loved you and she’s gone! And… I will be too if I allow myself to love Catra and my friends freely,” she looked around the bakery cautiously, “What if they’re listening? What if the Heavens already found out? It’ll be over for me.”

Razz sighed and leaned her head back, “You are like my Mara.”

“What…?”

“She was brave and loyal, but also afraid and fearful,” Razz whispered, “I do not know what will happen when you get terminated, but love always finds a way. Sure, Mara isn’t here right now, because that wasn’t her destiny, her destiny was to influence you. I do not know your destiny dearie, but won’t it be fun to find out?”

Adora clenched her hand into a fist, “You’re so crazy, but that’s what I like about the people here,” she laughed dryly, “Why not, I’ll do anything to stay here. This is where I belong, not up there.”

“Huh, my advice worked?” Razz laughed, “I didn’t know what I was saying half of the time!” Adora looked shocked, “But, don’t worry, it will all turn out well in the end.”

“I hope you’re right.”

  
  


After the talk with Razz, Adora went back to the apartment and waited for Catra to come home. Adora didn’t even know if Catra liked her in that way. Razz’s words echoed in her head, “...but won’t it be fun to find out?” Adora smiled wryly, she was anxious at the thought of getting terminated, of not being loved by Catra in the same way, however, she was willing to gamble. 

  
  


Adora rested on the couch and Melog was perched next to her, she waited for Catra to come home so she could admit her feelings. She spent her time giving Melog belly scratches while she waited for Catra. Around an hour later, the brunette walked in. Adora was mesmerized by the way Catra walked in, she could stare at her forever. 

“Hey Adora,” the girl said lazily.

“Hey Catra, can... we talk real quick?” Adora asked timidly. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a rough chapter. Next chapters would be something. Sorry for the short chapters btw. I also think this story is coming to an end maybe 2-3 more chapters? I'm not sure. Anyways thank you guys for still reading this fic it means a lot. As always, if you guys have anything to say comment below and I hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings confessed, kitchen on fire. Just one really chaotic chapter.

Catra stretched and threw her keys on the counter, “Yeah sure. What about?”

Sure, Adora was good at people feelings but she wasn’t good with her own feelings. She had no idea what to say when the brunette walked into the apartment. Adora’s mouth went dry.

The shorter girl put her hands on her hips, “Come on Adora, spit it out.”

The angel rubbed the back of her neck and muttered a few words. Catra looked confused, “What was that?”

“Ireallylikeyouokay.”

Catra groaned, “Talk slower, I can barely understand you!”

“I really like you okay!” Adora yelled and slapped her hand over her mouth. Oh man did she really just confess like that? Should she have gotten roses or something? How do people even confess?

Catra stared at the angel, blue eyes meeting golden brown and blue. Did she hear that correctly? Adora, an angel, feels the same way as her? Catra could see Adora fidgeting around since she hasn’t responded yet. “You mean like, friends?” Catra whispered.

Adora gulped, it’s now or never, “No, like… y’know,” she waved her hands around and pointed at Catra and back at her, “Like that?”

Catra turned away from the blonde and smuggly smiled, she knew what Adora meant but, she wanted to mess around with her a little more, she turned back around, “I’m sorry, I have no idea what you mean, princess.”

The angel was blushing furiously, was Catra just messing with her or was she just really bad at explaining? “Like… I mean I wanna be what Bow and Glimmer are with you!”

The shorter girl blushed, why was she so fucking cute when she was trying to explain that she wanted to date her? She should stop messing around now, “You mean like you wanna date?” 

Adora looked at the floor and quietly nodded, “It’s okay if you don’t like me back, we’ll just forgetthiseverhappend,” she said murmured quickly.

Catra laughed and walked towards the confused angel and ruffled her blonde hair, “I like you too, dummy.”

The angel looked up and her eyes were practically sparkling, “Really?” she whispered.

“I like you more than I should princess,” Catra pressed their foreheads together, “But I thought you weren’t allowed to have any relationships with your client?

“Yeah, I could get terminated if I’m caught having feelings for you,” Adora said slowly, “But, Razz said I should just risk it and just let my feelings for you flow freely, or something like that.”

“She’s so crazy,” Catra shook her head, “But I’m willing to risk it if you are?”

Adora pursed her lips, “I am, but they could already know. About us, I mean.”

Catra shrugged, “I guess it’s us against the world.”

“And Heaven,” Adora smiled.

“Right,” the brunette smiled back, “Anyways I’m gonna go to my room to study, wanna come with?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Instead of studying, the two girls ended up lying in bed, Catra’s head on Adora’s lap, it felt like deja vu. Adora played with Catra’s thick mane with one hand and hummed a tune, while the brunette played with Adora’s free hand. Adora’s phone started to ring, the angel looked paranoid and the girl in her lap looked scared too. 

“Just ignore it,” Catra said lazily while she laced their fingers together.

“You’re right, I don’t wanna ruin this moment right now,” Adora dug her phone out of her pocket and threw it on the floor, “I can’t believe you like me,” Adora teased.

“Sh-shut up!” Catra flushed, “You’re the one who confessed first!”

“I know, I know, but still you like me back!~” Adora singsonged, “How embarrassing, for you! Looks like you have a soft spot, how cute.”

Catra sat up from Adora’s lap and huffed, “I am not cute!”

“The angrier you get, the cuter you are!” Adora said with a shit eating grin.

“I’m going to kill you!” Catra threatened.

“No you won’t, you like me too much,” Adora teased again.

The two continued their mutual banter, but Adora was getting worried when Light Hope kept calling her. After Catra was done “studying,” she had to go to her evening lecture, while Adora stayed behind in the apartment, as much as Adora liked Catra, she wasn’t going to sit through a boring lecture, even if it was her job. They hugged goodbye and there she was, all alone at the apartment, besides Melog of course. Adora avoided her phone like it was the plague and spent her time with the cat. Adora couldn’t wait for Catra to get back home, besides Light Hope trying to contact her, and the fact that she could get terminated, things were looking up for her, kinda. 

Adora was bored, she didn’t know waiting for Catra to finish her classes took so long, she needed something to get her mind off of Catra and the constant ringing phone. The angel stood up abruptly starling Melog, she should cook! Why not? Adora loved eating, maybe she will love cooking too, who knows, maybe it’s her hidden talent. At the cafe, Adora is pretty good at making the drinks for the customers, she’ll be good at cooking too right?

  
  
  


“Hey Adora, I’m back,” she dropped her bag on the floor - “WHAT THE FUCK?” Catra exclaimed.

There the angel was, trying to put out a fire on the stove while the smoke detector was going crazy. “Hey Catra!” Adora said, fanning the flames, causing the fire to get bigger.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Catra yelled.

“I was trying to make us a nice meal. I guess I’m not as good as cooking as I’m as good as eating,” Adora said casually, like having a fire in the middle of the stove is casual.

“YEAH NO FUCKING DUH, WAIT HERE, I’LL GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!” Catra panicked, she ran to the living room and broke out the fire extinguisher and sprayed the whole kitchen with the white foam, Adora included. “Where’s Melog?” On cue, the cat trouted out of Catra’s room meowing at her, she sighed in relief.

Adora wiped the foam out of her face, “Heh, surprise?”

Catra groaned and looked at her stove, the wall behind it was scorched in burn marks, “Adora, just curious, what were you trying to make?”

“Scrambled eggs?” the angel said innocently.

“How’d you even manage you fuck up scrambled eggs?” Catra huffed, the angel just shrugged, “Whatever, I’ll just paint over the burn marks, I’m too cheap to get a new wall.”

Adora bit her lip, “Are you mad at me?”

Catra thought for a second, “Yeah, but it’s fine I guess. After the lecture, I met up with Perfuma to apologize to her and she taught me some breathing exercises to manage my anger issues. So you should thank Perfuma, if I didn’t have that talk with her today, I probably would have burned the whole apartment down in my rage,” Adora awkwardly chucked.

“Um, are you hungry though?” Adora asked curiously.

“No, but I know you want something to eat, don’t you?” the angel shyly nodded, which made Catra laugh, “You don’t even need to eat though?”

The blonde pursed her lips, “I know, but food just tastes so good!”

Catra sighed, “Okay, I’m going to make a charcuterie board and we’re going to go have a nice moonlight picnic.”

Adora raised an eyebrow, “What’s a char-cutie board?”

“CHAR-CU-TE-RIE,” Catra emphasized.

“Right, what’s that?”

“Basically a cheese board, I guess. I’ve never made it before, but I see a lot of cool pictures of some so i wanna try it out,” Adora nodded, “There’s not much cooking involved, we just gotta arrange the board to look pretty and shit.”

The two got to work on the charcuterie board, most of the ingredients they needed were already stored in Catra’s fridge. Catra had to ban Adora from the kitchen, since she almost burned the apartment down and she kept snacking on the cheese and lunch meats in the process of arranging the charcuterie board. “I just want one more bite!” the angel whined.

“No,” Catra said sternly, “You’re banned, just wait till we have the picnic, we’ll eat in like an hour. Oh my fucking god, Adora your damn phone keeps ringing! Even from my room I can hear it!”

“I’m sorry! Light Hope keeps trying to contact me,” she sighed, “I’m going to get terminated aren’t I.”

Catra went up to Adora and clasped their hands together, “Hey, it’ll be okay,” she whispered, “it’s you and me against the world.”

“And Heaven,” Adora corrected.

“And Heaven,” Catra parroted, rolling her eyes, “I’m almost done with the charcuterie board, can you get some blankets in my room? There should be a picnic blanket in my closet somewhere.”

Adora nodded and went off to the room. Catra found a small picnic box and gently placed the charcuterie board in it along with two bottles of water. The brunette went and fed Melog while she waited for Adora to come out with the blankets. The angel rummaged around the closet and finally found a picnic blanket for the two of them. Her phone rang again. Adora couldn’t take it anymore, she reached forward and answered the call.

“Angel #127, you’ve finally picked up,” Light Hope still had her robotic, monotone voice, but Adora could hear the heat behind it, “Do you know how long I’ve been calling?”

Adora gulped, “Sorry about that. I’ve been… busy.”

“The other Head Angels and I have been informed about a rumor about you and your client, Catrina Weaver. Are these rumors true?” Adora knew Light Hope already knew the answer to that question, but it won’t stop her from trying to weasel out of this situation. 

“What rumors Light Hope?” Adora stared straight into her advisor’s eyes, “I’ve been doing my job correctly, is there a problem?”

Light Hope’s face contorted, Adora looked fearful, her advisor always kept a blank face, “Lying through your own teeth now? You really have been tainted by the human world. Two hours angel. I’m being merciful, you have two hours left in that wretched world. I will see you soon,” Light Hope ended the call.

After the call, Adora’s hands started to shake, at least she’ll have a nice picnic with Catra before she leaves, right? Catra… Adora won’t tell her about leaving in two hours, she wanted tonight to go well, she didn’t want to bother Catra, “Catra! I got the blankets! Ready to go?” 

“Yeah!” a voice called from the kitchen.

Adora walked out of the room and forced her hands into her hoodie pockets, so Catra couldn’t see them shake. The two left the apartment and got on Catra’s motorcycle towards the Whispering Woods, a nice forest outside of Etheria. After a thirty minute ride, the girls arrived at the foot of the forest.

“Wow, it looks… creepy,” Adora said looking the large trees up and down.

Catra snickered, “Yeah, that’s what most people think about the Whispering Woods,” she held the girl’s arms and the duo started to walk into the forest, “But, if we go inside, it’s actually one of the most beautiful places to visit in Etheria.”

Passing the thick group of trees, Catra led Adora to a large open field of grass that had flowers bloomed all over it. Adora could see butterflies dance around the flowers, fireflies were even starting to come out into the night, illuminating the pink sky. In the middle of the field stood a tall, old tree, its leaves fell out of its branches and the wind carried them away.

“Wow,” Adora said in awe, “It’s beautiful.”

Catra smiled at her and the two walked in the field towards the tree, “I haven’t been here in a while, there hasn’t been anyone special enough for me to show my secret spot.”

Adora blushed, the two of them unraveled the picnic blanket and took the charcuterie board out and started to dine. Catra was amazed that Adora wasn’t wolfing the food down for once, instead the blonde looked at the scenery around them and sadly smiled.

“You okay?” Catra asked as she noticed something was wrong with the angel.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” nothing was fine.

Catra shrugged and the two continued to eat the cheese board while they engulfed the natural scenery around them. The brunette fished out her phone from her pocket, “Come on, it’s so nice right now, I wanna take a picture with you,” Adora agreed and they took several selfies with each other. “Wait, stay right there, I wanna take a photo of just you.”

“Why just me?” Adora asked.

“You look beautiful this evening, I wanna capture the moment,” Catra purred.

Adora rolled her eyes, “I’m wearing sweats Catra.”

The brunette groaned, “Ugh, shut up! Let me take a picture,” Adora put her hands up in defeat and posed as Catra took the picture.

Catra went back to where Adora was standing and whistled, “You look so pretty,” Adora blushed, “This is going to be my new wallpaper,” Catra went into the settings app and made the picture of Adora her lockscreen.

The picture was Adora standing in front of the old tree. The cotton candy sky made the flowers resting on the grass pop out. But the thing that attracted Catra the most was Adora’s smile. It was a genuine smile, not like the one that she had seen during the night at the fair. The smile that Adora showed at the fair was full of glee and joy, this smile was full of  _ love. _

Adora reached out a hand to Catra, “Come on, I wanna walk around the fields, they look so nice this evening,” Catra accepted the offer and the two danced around the grass field, laughing together, as if they had nothing to worry about.

Adora collapsed on the grass laughing with tears of joy with Catra next to her and looked up at the cotton candy sky. The tears of joy transformed into something darker, Adora couldn’t hide the truth from Catra anymore, there was barely any time left until she would be back in Heaven.

Adora stood up, “Catra, I’m leaving.”

Catra mirrored Adora and stood up too, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“Light Hope, she found out. I’m going to go back to Heaven anytime now and I’m going to get terminated,” Adora looked sadly into Catra’s mismatched eyes, “I’m so sorry,” she choked out.

“Why?” Catra asked, “Why do you have to leave? Why can’t you just stay? We have everything we’ve ever wanted!”

Adora took Catra’s hand in hers, “We both knew that this was going to end.”

  
  


Catra nodded, “I didn’t think it would end so soon though…”

Adora sadly smiled, “It’s okay Catra, I’m ready,” Adora pressed their foreheads together and cupped Catra’s face in her hands.

The shorter girl pulled away, “Catra…” Adora begged, tears in her eyes, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Blue eyes met mismatched eyes, Adora looked down at her hands, she was starting to disappear, just like how Razz explained how Mara disappeared. Catra pursed her lips. Love, please don’t fail her now! “Don’t you get it? I love you! I always have! So please! Just this once… stay!” Catra pleaded desperately, unable to hold her tears back.

Adora’s eyes grew in shock, “You love me?” she breathed. 

Catra softly smiled and laughed, “You’re such an idiot.”

“I love you too.”

It was Catra’s turn to be shocked now, her eyes grew wide in disbelief, yeah Catra knew Adora liked her but  _ love? _ Wow, Adora loved her too. The brunette grabbed the back of Adora’s neck and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was desperate, messy, one final plea for Adora to stay. Catra could feel Adora’s body disappear under her hands, she knew that Adora was ascending towards Heaven. The touch of Adora’s lips on her own vanished with it, but its ghost lingered.

As her lips tingled, Catra stood there in the grass field, her secret spot, the spot she only took people she found special in her life, alone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter i wanted to be evil and leave you guys on a cliffhanger. also I KNOW this chapter was rushed with the whole feelings thing to the "i like you" to the "i love you" yeah they could have said "i love you" when they confessed BUT i made it like so adora and catra didn't wanna freak each other out by saying "i love you" too soon, but at that time they both knew that they loved each other, they just didn't want to freak the other person out by flat-out saying "i love you". YES i know catra said i love you like 2 hours after she said "i like you" but remember she like found out like some chapters ago that she loved adora she only said that she loved adora at the end bc like adora is leaving her for heaven and is gonna get terminated so catra wants to get that last confession off of her chest. tbh i dont know if the end of the chapter was angsty like my intention was it to be angsty kinda but like since im writing this chapter and ive been thinking about this for a long time so I KNEW what was gonna happen so if you guys thought it was angsty plz leave a comment down below or something and IM SORRY I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER ALSO FUN FACT IVE NEVER ACTUALLY KISSED ANYONE BEFORE AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO KISS SOMEONE OR HOW KISSING WORKS SO THATS WHY MY DESCRIPTION OF CATRA AND ADORA KISSING BEFORE ADORA VANISHES IS SHIT LMAO IM SORRY I TRIED MY BEST (tbh idk if im just being hard on myself but i dont think this chapter was written well but i tried by best im sorry and im sorry if you guys were disappointed in this chapter :/ )


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is back in Heaven. A little Light Hope and Mara backstory.

Adora opened her eyes and was greeted by the familiar scenery of Heaven. Everything was white or gold, angels used their wings and glided around the clouds, Adora touched her lips, she could still feel the sensation Catra’s lips on hers. In front of her were the Head Angels along with Light Hope, glaring at her. Adora hates them. Hates Heaven, hates being an angel, hates that Catra isn’t by her side.

One of the Head Angels took a step forward, “Angel #127,” he boomed, “you were once an angel that showed so much promise. So diligent, so full of life, so obedient. Now look at you, look how ridiculous you look in your human clothes. So far you have fallen.”

“What, no ‘welcome back?’” Adora joked, she glared at him, “I thought angels were supposed to be kind and forgiving. You call yourself a Head Angel? You’re acting like a  _ devil _ .”

The other Head Angels gasped at the insult and the angel who scolded Adora threw his hand forward and grabbed her by her clothes, lifting the smirking blonde in the air, “You little-”

“Wait!” Light Hope said, “I am #127 advisor, I think it would be more appropriate if I were to scold her myself,” the angel dropped Adora on the floor and grumbled, he and the other Head Angels walked away, leaving Light Hope and Adora alone.

Adora laughed, “Not really a good advisor if your protege insulted a Head Angel like that,” Light Hope sighed and grabbed the blonde by her arm and led her back to her office. 

The two sat in the office in dead silence, besides the sound Adora made while she tapped her food apprehensively, “Aren’t you going to terminate me?”

Light Hope shook her head,“#127, you were an angel that showed great promise, I do not intend on throwing all of that away. Instead you will be sent to a reeducation center to unlearn the schemes those wretched humans put into your mind.”

Adora scowled, “I’d rather be terminated than to be ‘educated’ again!”

“#127, you are acting rash, unlike most of the angels, you were an angel ever since you were born! It is an honor to be born in the Heavens and not on Earth!” Light Hope said, raising her hands to the sky.

“I never asked to be an angel! Don’t  _ I _ get a choice? Don’t  _ I _ get a say in what happens to me?” Adora clenched her fist.

“You do not get a choice,” Light Hope said robotically, “You were  _ chosen _ .”

  
  
  


Catra stood in the field, the wind runned through her tangled hair. Adora was gone, she was really gone. Catra kneeled down and sobbed, she clutched her heart and touched her lips. After she calmed down, she looked at her phone, it was the picture of Adora smiling just moments before she ascended into Heaven again. Fuck, this couldn’t be the last time Catra will see Adora, will it? 

The girl stood up and walked out of the forest, an ill look on her face. She numbly drove back home, she was on autopilot, all she could think about was how Adora left, how the girl she loved left. Catra grit her teeth, she was going to see Adora again. Knowing the blonde, she knew Adora was going to do anything in her power to get back to Catra. Catra trusted Adora she just had to hope the next time they would see each other was going to be soon.

  
  
  


Adora looked out of her window, it's been three months since she has been in Heaven, she’s been in the reeducation center ever since she had that talk with Light Hope. She looked around the room, it was sickly white, and only provided a bed and a desk for studying. Unlike the good angel she was before, Adora was known as a “delinquent” now, she didn’t do any of her homework and often skipped classes, but always ended up getting caught. 

The door opened and another angel walked in, “#127, Light Hope demands your presence immediately.”

Adora looked blankly at the angel, did the Head Angels realize that the reeducation center isn’t working? Is she on her way to get terminated now? Adora nodded and pushed the angel out of the way and went on her way to Light Hope.

“Ah #127, you’re here,” Light Hope closed the book she was reading and looked up at the blonde angel, “I’ve been informed that you have barely made any progress with your education.”

“You mean your brainwashing?” Adora snapped, “If you’re going to terminate me now, just do it. The only angel that has ever been terminated was Angel #2 and I’m going to be next,” Light Hope’s eyes widened, “Say, wasn’t she also your ex-protege? How can you call yourself a Head Angel if the only angels that were going to be sent off for termination were taught by you. I’d be  _ embarrassed _ if I were you.”

Light Hope sighed, “I should tell you what happened to #2,” Adora looked confused.

“I already know the story Light Hope, no need to tell me twice,” Adora scoffed.

“There’s more to it than that. What the other angels know about her is just a fraction of it,” Light Hope looked away from the angel, “#127, do you know how to become an angel?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Some angels are born as an angel, but humans can become angels if they lived a holy life when they were on Earth.”

Light Hope nodded, “Before I was a Head Angel who taught angels how to become a guardian angel, I was a guardian angel myself. One of my tasks was to look over a girl, who had just lost her family, Mara Diaz.”

  
  
  


_ “W-who are you?” Mara asked, “Why do you keep following me?”  _

_ “My name is Light Hope, I was sent from Heaven to be your guardian angel.” _

  
  


“Mara and I became close, however I knew my place as her guardian angel, so I never showed my emotions to her. If I wasn’t an angel, you could say we were… friends.”

  
  
  


_ “Hope! Check it out! The flowers are really pretty right now!” Mara said brightly while she picked some flowers off the grass, “Don’t you think so?” _

_ The angel looked at the grass field, it bloomed with different species of flowers, “Yes, it is very pretty.” _

  
  
  


“One day, Mara was driving to work and I was in the passenger seat. All of the sudden, a car collided against the driver’s side, where Mara was sitting. Being an angel, I wasn’t physically harmed, but Mara was in critical condition.”

  
  
  


_ “Mara! Mara! Wake up!” Light Hope pushed her airbag out of the way and turned to the driver. Mara’s eyes were closed, her head was bleeding, and her whole body was contorted, but she was still breathing. Barely.  _

_ Light Hope got out of the automobile and other bystanders came towards the scene of the accident.  _

_ “Someone call 911!” a voice shouted. _

_ “Ma’am are you okay?”  _

_ “There are still people in the car, we have to get them out!”  _

_ Light Hope looked around frantically, “Mara hang in there okay?” _

  
  
  


“After 10 minutes the ambulance came and Mara and the driver who had hit us were sent to urgent care immediately. I’m not sure about the driver, but Mara suffered a major concussion, parts of her spine was knocked out of place, her face was fractured, and she had whiplash.”

  
  
  


_ “Ma’am, I’m sorry but she needs to go to surgery alone,” one of the nurses told Light Hope. _

_ “Please! I need to be there for her to make sure she is alright!” the angel begged. _

_ The nurses looked at one another, “You may wait outside the operation room, we will inform you if the surgery goes well.”  _

_ Light Hope bit her lip, “Okay,” she said reluctantly.  _

  
  
  


“I was informed that the driver who hit us survived,” Light Hope whispered.

“And Mara?” Adora asked.

  
  
  


_ “I’m so sorry ma’am, but she’s not going to make it, even with the surgery. She has very little time left.” the doctor said slowly. _

_ Light Hope looked panicked, “I- may I speak with her?” The doctor nodded and opened the door. Light Hope saw that Mara’s face was almost fully bandage, only her nose and mouth wasn’t covered. “Mara, I’m so sorry. I should have done better as your guardian angel.” _

_ “H-Hope?” Mara whispered quietly, Light Hope had to lean forward to be able to hear the words, “It’s okay… thank you for being my friend…”  _

_ Friend. Light Hope looked around and prayed that the Heavens didn’t hear that. “Don’t worry Mara, we’ll see each other again. I promise.” _

  
  
  


“Most of Mara’s soul was holy, so she was sent up to Heaven to become an angel, I offered to become her advisor too. But it wasn’t the same, Mara didn’t remember me or her life back on Earth. Up here she was simply, Angel #2, who was a diligent worker and had a friendly face,” Light Hope uttered, “After her training, she was ready for her first task. I made her alias Mara Diaz because I hoped that maybe with her original name, she could remember me.

  
  
  


_ “Angel #2, you will be sent to take care of a lady named Razz. Your alias will be Mara Diaz,” Light Hope said, sliding papers over to the angel. _

_ “I understand, Light Hope.” _

  
  
  
  


“But, what about her termination?” Adora asked curiously.

Light Hope smiled grimly, “It was all my fault.”

  
  
  


_ “#2, you have broken the rules and have had a friendship with your client!” Light Hope boomed. _

_ “Light Hope, please! I’m sorry! It was an accident, I swear!” the angel knelt to the ground and pleaded, “I couldn’t control my emotions but I’ll learn how to I promise!” _

_ Light Hope looked down at the girl, “The Head Angels have already told me their orders. Angel #2 you will be set for termination, immediately.” _

_ The angel started to sob, “Please! Light Hope! It was an accident, please don’t do this!” _

_ Light Hope looked grim, she closed her eyes and a circle of light surrounded the angel kneeling, “Please, I’m sorry! I don’t-I don’t wanna die!” _

_ A flash of light appeared blinding the both of them and the angel was gone. _

_ “Goodbye, Mara.” _

  
  
  


“It was all my fault, but I had no choice. I was the youngest of the Head Angels at the time, to secure my position as a Head Angel, I had to follow the orders and terminate her,” Light Hope looked away.

Adora bit her lip, “Why are you telling me this? What’s the point, I’m here to be terminated anyways, isn’t that right?”

Light Hope cradled Adora’s cheek with her hand, “No, I’ve made a mistake before, I’m here to fix that. I’ll allow you to become human and go back to your Catrina.”

A tear ran down Adora’s face, she’ll get to see Catra again, “But, what’ll happen to you?”

Light Hope smiled softly, “I’ll get terminated by going against orders.”

“You’ll get terminated!” Adora yelled.

“I just want to see Mara again.”

“You loved her, didn’t you?”

Light Hope nodded, “Very much.”

The Head Angel took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a circle of light surrounded Adora. The blonde looked at her soon to be ex-advisor, who had a kind smile on her face, “Thank you,” Light Hope said one last time.

And a flash of light blinded Adora.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was one chapter, I hoped you guys enjoy the Light Hope and Mara backstory I had fun writing that haha. The next chapter will be a Adora and Catra reunion and awkward talks with why she suddenly disappeared for three months. Anyways the next chapter is going to be the last one, so I just wanna say thank you to everyone that has kept up with this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra are reunited. Just pure fluff.

Catra laid down in bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. These past three months haven’t been the same without Adora, Catra missed their playful banters, how protective Adora was, the warmth that the angel brought into Catra’s heart. The brunette slapped her face, geez she thought living without Adora would be easier. Catra lived without her before, she could do it again, right? 

Almost every night since Adora left, Catra would dream about Adora coming back and the warmth of her arms when they embrace each other again. But she would always wake up with a cold sweat in her room with no Adora.

Catra looked at her alarm clock, it was 7 am, usually she would be at work right now, but she called in sick, she just didn’t feel like working today, or going to classes, or anything. The last three months have been rough in the feelings department for Catra but today was especially bad.

Melog jumped on her bed and nuzzled his face into Catra’s neck, “I wonder if you miss her too,” Catra stroked Melog’s head, “You probably do huh? It’s crazy how she could impact our life so much even though we only knew each other for a couple of months,” she sniffled, “Fuck, I don’t wanna cry again, I’ve been crying for the last three months.”

Catra stayed in her bed, only moving when her phone rang. It was Scorpia.

“Hey Scorpia.”

_ “Hey Wildcat, you coming to lecture today?” _

“No.”

_ “Catra you’ve been in this weird funk for like months,”  _ Scorpia sounded really worried,  _ “What’s going on?” _

Catra rolled her eyes and continued to pet Melog, “I’m fine Scorpia, just too lazy today. Can you take notes for me?”

_ “Yeah, of course, but what’s happening with you?” _

“Scopia, I told yo-”

_ “Don’t say it’s nothing, because I know you’re lying,”  _ Catra bit her lip,  _ “Is this about Adora?”  _ Catra was about to hang up on her best friend,  _ “Look, I know you two were close with each other when she first came to BMU, but she’s gone okay, I know it’s hard to let go, but isn’t it kinda weird that she just left without saying anything?” _

Scorpia was wrong, Catra knew where Adora went, but she couldn’t say that she went to Heaven, people will think she’s crazy! “Scorpia, I told you, I know what happened to Adora, it’s just that it’s private between us and I can’t expose her like that. But I’m  _ not  _ letting go of her. She’s  _ going _ to come back.”

_ Scorpia sighed, “Okay, I just don’t want you to beat yourself over this. I have to go, lecture is starting.” _

“Bye.”

_ “Bye.” _

Catra hung up. She knew that Scorpia means well, but her best friend just doesn’t understand the situation she’s in right now. Catra threw her phone across the room and closed her eyes. She was just so tired.

Around two hours later, Catra woke up to a loud banging on her door. She rubbed her eyes, “What the fuck?” Catra got up and went to the door and opened it, “Okay, I’m here now can you stop banging it? Whoever you...are?”

A familiar blonde stood across from the brunette. “Adora…?” Catra whispered, was she dreaming again? She had to be dreaming, there’s no way. The blonde ran forward and tackled Catra into a hug, both of them fell on the floor. Catar pinched her cheek, to confirm that she was dreaming or not. 

  
“Catra, I’m sorry. I should have came back sooner, I’m sorry,” Adora sobbed into Catra’s neck.

The brunette’s eyes got watery again, “Idiot… it’s fine, you’re back and we’re together again.”

“You’re hair… it’s so short now. What happened?” Adora asked.

Catra tugged the end of her short fringe, “What, do you not like it?”

Adora waved two hands, “No! I didn’t mean it like that! You look great! Per usual!”

“Dummy, I was just joking,” Catra heard Adora sigh in relief, “Scorpia’s roommate, Entrapta was doing an experiment and she needed help doing it. Basically she wanted to make the biggest bubble using Hubba Bubba Bubblegum and she needed assistance with it. So me and Scorpia were there with Entrapta, but they left me alone to watch this huge machine blow up a bubble. It popped and got everywhere. I ended up cutting the gum out of my hair myself. I think I cleaned up nicely.”

Adora smiled and kissed Catra’s temple, “You look beautiful.”

“Sap.”

Adora straddled Catra’s hips still crying, “There’s so much I have to tell you.” 

Catra smiled sadly, “We can talk later,” she pulled Adora down to her and closed the gap in between them. Unlike their first kiss which was desperate and messy, this one was tender and soft. Catra’s hand flew to the back of Adora's head to deepen the kiss. 

The blonde pulled away for a gasp of air, “Wow,” she breathed.

Catra laughed, “Don’t ruin it.”

“I missed you, Catra.”

“I missed you too.”

  
  
  


Catra and Adora sat down at the kitchen counter so Adora could explain what happened to her. “Basically when I came back to Heaven, I thought I was going to be terminated, but my advisor, Light Hope, decided that I had too much potential so she sent me to a reeducation center.”

The brunette played with Adora’s fingers, “Sounds rough.”

Adora shrugged, “I skipped most of the classes, I didn’t care. Most of the time I was up in Heaven, I was planning on how to get back to you.”

“How romantic,” Adora rolled her eyes and shoved Catra lightly.

The blonde took a deep breath, “Basically, Light Hope saw that the reeducation center wasn’t working out for me. I thought I was going to get terminated when I stepped into her office, but instead she gave me her life story about Mara, and decided I should become a human and live down here with you.”

Catra whistled, “Damn, what happened to her?”

Adora looked at the floor, “No idea, but I think the other Head Angels terminated her for setting me back to the human realm.”

The brunette held Adora’s hand, “Do you think they’ll come after you?”

She squeezed Catra’s hand, “No, there’s nothing much they can do now, since I’m no longer an angel. I’m free now.”

  
  
  


Adora and Catra were walking around campus until a familiar voice called to them, “Adora is that you?”

“Oh my God! It is!” Bow yelled.

The two of them tackled Adora to the floor and attacked the girl with questions.

“Where were you?”

“We missed you so much!”

“Why did you leave?”

Adora got up from the floor and brushed the dust out of her clothes, “Um… I was actually,” she looked at Catra who raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued about the situation Adora was in, “I came to visit my twin brother in… Canada.”

Glimmer’s eyes shone, “You have a brother?”

“You’re from Canada?” Catra teased.

“What’s his name?” Bow chimed in.

While Catra was snickering in the background, Adora furrowed her eyebrows, “Ad- Adam, his name is Adam,” Adora presented an awkward crooked smile.

Bow nodded, “Why’d you visit him?”

Adora bit her lip trying to come up with a realistic explanation, “He was sick from cancer, and he wanted to see me again since we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Oh, cool!” Glimmer exclaimed, “When can we meet him?”

“He’s dead,” Adora said abruptly, “Uh, he died from the disease.”

Glimmer had regret on her face and she looked at Bow who looked really awkward. Catra had to turn around and cover her mouth to keep her from laughing at the couple’s reaction.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Bow panicked and apologized, “We’re sorry! We didn’t know!”

Adora smiled, “It’s okay.”

Glimmer took her boyfriend’s hand, “Well, we better get going now. Tell us when you’re free okay Adora? You too Catra! We can catch up again someday over lunch!”

Catra smiled, “Sounds good Sparkles!”

“I told you not to call me that!” Glimmer yelled back as she and Bow started to walk away.

As soon as the couple left, Adora bursted out laughing, “I can’t believe that actually worked!”

Catra punched Adora’s shoulder, “God you’re so fucking awkward. But now you have a story to tell instead of being like ‘yeah I was an angel that went up to Heaven, but I said fuck it and I’m here now!’” Adora rolled her eyes and the two started to walk back to Catra’s apartment.

  
  
  


The two were cuddling on the couch watching  _ Legend of Korra _ together. “Asami and Korra are so cute. Fuck Mako.” Catra said as she sank into Adora’s warm arms.

“You told me that Asami and Korra get together?” Adora asked.

“Yep, they are endgame,” Catra said as she pressed a kiss onto Adora’s cheek.

Adora smiled at the girl in her arms, “Hey Catra? What are we?”

The brunette sat up and paused the episode they were on. “What do you want us to be?”

Adora fiddled her thumbs, “Girlfriendswouldbenice…”

Catra raised an eyebrow, “What was that princess? Be a good girl and speak up.”

The blonde pursed her lips, “Girlfriends would be nice,” she said nervously.

The brunette cackled, “See that wasn’t so hard! Why are you so nervous about talking about being official anyways? I mean, you already know I love you right?”

Adora sighed, “Of course I know that but, I don’t know, sometimes I think that over the three months I’ve been away, you would have lost feelings for me.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re such an idiot,” Catra leaned forward and kissed Adora tenderly, “I could never get over you,  _ never _ . Adora, you’re the love of my life.”

“Who’s the romantic now?” Adora teased.

Catra huffed, “Shut up!”

Adora laughed, “So… girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends,” Catra confirmed.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence and continued to watch  _ The Legend of Korra _ . Adora played with Catra’s mane while the brunette kissed Adora’s knuckles. “Hey Adora? What are we going to do now?” Adora stopped running her fingers through Catra’s hair, “Like, you’re not an angel anymore, you’re human. What are our plans for the future?”

_ We. Our. _ Adora smiled at that and thought for a moment, “I’m going to continue college here and ask Glimmer to ask her mom if I can change my major. Physical therapy was fun to learn, but I want to do something that’s similar to what my job was as an angel. I want to help those in need.”

Catra tilted her head, “Like a social worker?”

Adora snapped her finger, “Exactly.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Adora hummed, “I know it’ll be a rough path for us, but as long as I take care of you and you take care of me, I think we can handle anything.”

Catra smiled and kissed Adora’s forehead, “It’s you and me against the world.”

“I love you Catra,” the blonde whispered. 

“I love you too.”

It was them against the world, and they could make it as long as they had each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaanddd that's a wrap! Catra and Adora got their happy ending! Yay! Okay, so imma be sappy for a bit but bear with me. Thank you guys so much for reading this series, it was really fun to make. Since this was my first fanficton, I was really nervous on posting this series because I just did it for fun haha. But, the fact that you guys actually like to read it and over 100 people left kudos on it? THATS LIKE CRAZY FOR ME! This story may not be like popular, but it's crazy for me that over 100 people liked it! Like I didn't think that would happen for this story since it was like my first one too! Anyways, thank you guys so much for all the love and support you guys have gave me, it really gave me a lot of confidence to continue writing this story. So thank you guys so much! For the future, I have A LOT of ideas of writing new stories and I hope maybe you guys can check those out too when they are out! anyways this story is my baby and I liked how it turned out in the end. (I just like giving them a happy ending hahaha) Let me know what you guys thought on this story and again, thank you guys SO much for the love and support!


End file.
